Treasure City
by brit02
Summary: Hundreds of years from now the world will be covered in water. Mutated humans, more suited to living in this world, are shunned and hated. In this world, Prince Jim sets out to search for the feared Captain Flint. Little did he know that he had a stowaway
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with the sound of blasts. The only things Captain Flint could smell were gunpowder and blood. Raising his sword above his head he pointed to the fat merchant ship ahead of him. "Fire!" He yelled, his command quickly followed by a cacophony of cannon shots. He smiled in grotesque amusement as he heard terrified screams, the sound of wood splintering and the sweet sound of metal against metal. It was time that he joined the fray.

With a battle cry, the feared Captain Flint swung from his ship to the larger one. He landed like a cat, immediately blocking a weak parry from one of the guards. He swung his titanium blade down and under, cleaving the poor man in two. Rich red blood spurted out of the man, indicating that he was of the Mer. Flint's smile grew even wider. If it was one thing he hated more than profitless raids, it was the Mer. They had no right in the world; they were abominations and not human. Flint's prejudice stemmed from his human nature: whenever approached by someone different than he, the initial reaction is disgust and contempt. It was no different than the Europeans and the Africans, Indians, Hispanics and Asians, as well as the many other racial brackets there were thousands of years ago. It was easy to hate, but even harder to accept.

Slicing through another guard – this one human – Flint made his way to the belly of the ship. He stormed past the captain's lavish quarters into the room behind the closet. Tapping the wall and satisfied by the hollow sound, he gestured to two of his men. They immediately placed the nano-bombs on the walls and stepped way. Even though technology has developed a way to contain the nanos, one could never be too safe. With a click of a button, a small pop was heard, spreading the nanos, and the wall immediately started to disintegrate. When the wall was mostly gone, Flint clicked the button again, halting the progress of the nanos. His smile was triumphant. The safe hidden behind the closet was larger than they expected, and fortunately for them, the nanos had already eaten through a portion of it. All they had to do was grab the gold inside.

With a gleeful cackle, Flint gathered his gold and boarded his ship. His ship spun in the water and with a bright green flash, disappeared. Once again, the notorious Captain Flint vanished without a trace, leaving destruction in his wake.

* * *

James Hawkins stared at the party around him and sighed. All the court parties in Montressor were the same: young women in their dresses tittering in the corners, young men loudly boasting of their latest achievements, mothers staring at everyone with judgemental eyes and old men slurring their words as they argued with each other. The shallowness of his own people disgusted him. There were real problems out in the world and yet they went on with their lives, chasing after trivial pleasures and lounging in luxury. His hands tightened into fists at his sides. If they only knew that all their wealth was made off the backs of-

His train of thought was interrupted by a polite cough. He spun around and immediately stiffened. "Prince, isn't it too early in the night to be wearing such a dark face?" The man behind him teased. Jim relaxed and cracked a smile at his best friend and head of guard.

"That's why I have you, Eric. You can charm everyone while I scare them away."

The handsome man laughed. "Jim, c'mon. It's your birthday party! Try to enjoy it."

"I did." Jim replied sulkily. "I can't help it if I don't like social events."

"You better get used to it, becoming the King and all." Even though Eric's voice was light, Jim's mood became even darker. "Damn it, me and my motor mouth. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jim mumbled. "I'm only here to hear what my exploration is going to be about."

"As is everyone." Replied the guard solemnly.

The two men stood in a sombre silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. While Eric's focussed on a red-haired young woman, Jim's wandered into the untraveled parts of the never-ending ocean he would have to traverse.

A pounding on the stage ceased the meaningless chatter, and everyone's heads turned to the esteemed Dr. Delbert Doppler. Seeing everyone's eyes on him, he fidgeted and fixed his glasses, mumbling something under his breath. His floppy brown hair fell into his face, and the man behind him sighed. Grimsby pushed the doctor out of the way and onto the floor of the ballroom. Jim had to hide his smile. "As that blithering idiot was trying to say, it is time to announce the Prince's expedition. For this, everyone knows-"

"B-blithering idiot!" Protested Dr. Dilbert. "I'll have you know that I have a degree in astrophysics!"

Grimsby ignored the man stuttering at his feet. "- the Crown Prince has to go on an expedition on his eighteenth birthday to prove his worth. Prince James is charged with finding Captain Flint, bringing the pirate and his men to justice, and retrieving the lost treasure." Finished with the announcement, the butler bowed, spun on his heel, and walked stiffly off the stage.

His announcement was met with a tense silence. Everyone knew that no-one who saw Captain Flint and his men came out of there alive. "What are they thinking?" Whispered some. "Especially after we lost our last prince to this stupid tradition." Others mused. "Are they trying to kill off the royal family?" Cried another.

The only one who had not said anything was the prince himself. When Eric turned to see the young man's expression, he was instead met by the sight of the prince's pet. Morph giggled and changed into a large, neon arrow pointing to the balcony. Eric grinned at the small blob, patted its head, and walked in that direction.

He found the prince leaning against the balcony's rail, staring out at the vast expanse of calm water.

"What's it like?"

They have had this conversation many times before. Eric linked his hands behind his back, and faced the sea as well. "It's peaceful. The sounds are more muffled than they are here, but everything is crystal clear. It's nice to drift around instead of being bound to the ground, but sometimes I prefer the ground than the water."

"May I ever visit Atlantis?"

It was the first time he had ever asked that, and Eric paused. "I don't see why you won't be able to, but no-one has ever wanted to…"

"Because they are all ignorant of the price their wealth comes at." Replied Jim bitterly. "I'm not. I want to know."

"I'll have to see what King Triton says…"

"Eric, I don't mean after I come back. I mean now."

* * *

When Ariel was a child, she would curl up on her father's lap and have him tell her stories. Unlike the children of the surface, the Mer's children were brought up with the stories of their ancestors, their oppression, and the reason why they had to work so hard on the underwater farms that supported the surface dwellers. She was told of the first evolution of man with fins and gills, and eventually a tail. She was told that the humans were scared of it, and killed the child. When more children were born with this 'deformity', which only showed when the child was placed in water, these children were separated from the 'normal' ones. These children, called the Mer, were raised differently. They were beaten, forced to do hard labour and lived in the most despicable living conditions. When it was found out that they could stay underwater for an indefinite period of time, the royalty of Montressor built another city for the Mer. This city was under the water, connected to the city of Montressor by a glass tube. Atlantis was on the ocean floor, a bubble of air with exits into the wide, open sea. When a child is found to be a Mer, he or she is brought down to Atlantis to be cared for.

Many Mer, tired of their treatment, left Atlantis. They were never seen again. No-one knew if they died or found a better place. They were too scared to follow.

When the surface dwellers realised that they were running low on their food supply, they made a deal with the Mer to start farms under the water. In exchange, Montressor gave the Mer their freedom. However, the Mer was continually discriminated against. They were not allowed to work on Montressor unless it was a guard position, and even then they were paid minimally. The Mer began to accept their roles and even prefer it. Being part fish, the Mer were more comfortable with the water around them than under them. If Montressor did one thing right, it was to put the Mer underwater.

Now that Ariel was seventeen and had already explored every inch of Atlantis and the surrounding areas, she began to thirst for more. It was this thirst that had her twenty miles away from Atlantis, much further than her father ever wanted her to be, swimming through a ghost town. Ariel had a bag slung over her shoulder, into which she would put random items. She loved looking at these ruins. It was a nice reminder that people also once lived on this land, that there was something else here before them. That the world wasn't always covered in water.

"Ariel, I really think that we have to go." Flounder's voice was whiny and Ariel sighed. Honestly, couldn't her little brother get some guts? She spun around and put her hands on her hips, in the exact place where her tail met her stomach. Flounder was a frail boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the same eyes she did: turquoise blue, but their similarities ended there. Where Ariel was adventurous and had no boundaries to her curiosity, Flounder was timid and a scaredy-cat. Where Ariel was a red-head, Flounder inherited their father's light hair.

"Flounder, you promised me that we could spend an hour here."

"Yeah, and it took us fifteen minutes to get here, and it's been thirty minutes. So if we want to get back in time, we should leave. Now." Retorted the younger boy, looking around him nervously.

"Oh, you're such a killjoy." Nevertheless, Ariel turned away from the ruins and started to swim in the direction of Atlantis. Flounder released a sigh of relief, the bubbles spiralling to the surface in a languid manner. Ariel's eyes followed the bubbles' path, an indiscernible look in her blue eyes.

"If only…" She whispered. She set her jaw, and before Flounder could protest, Ariel shot off to the surface.

"Ariellllll!" Cried Flounder, as he struggled to keep up with the girl. "Ariel! You know father forbids us to go to the surface!"

"Oh, Flounder, where's your sense of fun?" Laughed the older girl, doing a loop around the boy. "I just want to see the sun."

Ariel burst through the threshold, taking a gasp of air. She couldn't get enough of it. The air on the surface was so much cleaner than in Atlantis. Atlantis' air was recycled from the surface and from the oxygen from the water, but this…this was different. And the feeling of the sun on her face! It was amazing. She took another deep breath, and floated. She flipped her tail in the air, splashing her face with droplets of the salt water. She heard Flounder surface next to her, but she didn't bother look at him. He said nothing, possibly just as amazed as she by the purity of the air. _No wonder Eric prefers to work on the surface…_

The thought of Eric made Ariel think of Montressor. Montressor! The city above them, full of surface dwellers. She sat up quickly, her tail splashing Flounder in the face. How could she have not seen it before? Montressor was so much grander than she thought.

It was a larger city, propped up above the ocean and her tempers by pillars that Ariel knew stretched to the ocean floor. She could see many ships docked at the surface of the water, about a storey under the base of the city. The city itself was an architectural wonder, all the buildings made of white marble and glass. In the centre was a high tower that reached for the sky, as if wanting to touch the stars. It was so much larger than Atlantis! While Atlantis was made of the same materials, the people of Atlantis decorated their houses and building with what they discovered on the ocean floor – pieces of coral, ancient knick knacks and so on dangled from windows, doors and walls. Atlantis is a more colourful city than Montressor, but Ariel couldn't help but feel awed by the surface city.

"Ariel, it's time to go." Flounder's voice cut through Ariel's speculation.

"Yeah…" Giving one last look at the city, Ariel dove back under the water.

* * *

"Prince, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Why not?"

Jim and Eric were in the elevator that connected the two cites, travelling quickly through the leagues of water that separated the two. Eric looked at the young man next to him. Jim was a man of average height, his brown hair cut in the customary bowl cut, with the small braid at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes were serious, too serious for a boy his age. Thrust with the responsibilities of a prince from a young age, the prince had had to grow up quickly so he may assume the position of King. He didn't have the years of training as he should have, but despite that he had risen admirably to the occasion and easily surpassed his tutors' expectations. Jim was a smart boy, developing and installing the solar panels that were now placed on every citizen's home. He was also insatiably curious about Eric's people, disgusted that his ancestors were so ignorant that they would oppress the people who had mutated to this new world's needs.

"King Triton isn't the most…welcoming of men. Especially when it comes to surface dwellers."

"I just want to meet him."

"That's the problem." Muttered Eric, as they reached the bottom level. The two men stepped off the elevator, and Jim was left to gape at the lively city before him. It was so much different than Montressor. Where Montressor was regulated and generally quiet, Atlantis was loud and colourful. Children ran underfoot, women chatted with their neighbours and men guffawed at the corner. The women wore slim fitting clothing, and the men wore fitted shirts or no shirts at all. While the people of Montressor wore mainly dark colours, the people of Atlantis were not afraid to match a purple shirt and bright green skirt, or a yellow pants and a light blue tank. Jim didn't know what to expect of Atlantis, but he knew it wasn't this.

As his eyes roved the crowded streets, he was distracted by a vivid shot of red. Before he could look more into it, Eric called for him. Nodding absently, Jim followed the older man.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I'm not usually a fan of crossovers, but the youtube video "Ariel & Jim Broken Road" by rosh7again really changed my mind :D It also kinda inspired this…

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w

please?

;]


	2. Chapter 2

James Hawkins, Crown Prince of Montressor, stood in front of the ruling power of the Mers. King Triton was an imposing figure; he was pure muscle and his shock of white hair did nothing to lessen the effect of his well-toned body. If anything, it emphasised it. _He's built like the old time wrestlers, _Jim thought wryly. The King sat upon an ornate throne, his black, waterproof shirt stretched tautly across his chest and he wore a pair of loose pants. He didn't look regal, but he had a presence that demanded that you pay attention to him. His piercing, baby-blue eyes seemed to stare right through Jim. Eric had warned him about the King of the Mer – while he may appear scary, he really is a kind King…unless you did anything to his daughters. Then you may want to worry. And if you were a surface-dweller. However, despite the King's known hatred for the surface-dwellers, he has treated Jim well ever since he has arrived.

Triton raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Prince James, is it not? Why would you come to Atlantis after being given your assignment? Doesn't tradition dictate you leave immediately after?"

"King Triton, I am here to appeal to you."

The King leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee. "Oh?"

"Traditionally, the sailors for my assignment are all my subjects. However, because I am charged with finding and bringing down the notorious Captain Flint, I would feel more secure if I had Mer by my side instead." Jim met the King's eyes unwaveringly. A few moments of silence passed, and Jim's brow was beginning to bead with sweat. Was it just him, or did the air in the room just become extremely tense?

The King's mouth twitched, and he burst out in laughter. "Oh, Prince, you amuse me. Of course I will grant your request! It will be my pleasure."

Jim released a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You, my boy, are too serious for one as young as you."

"I am required to be."

"If only a certain daughter of mine was as serious as you. She is too carefree for her own good." At this, he met Eric's eyes and Eric chuckled.

"Indeed she is. But she will never change."

Triton sighed. "I know. And it seems as if she is influencing my son too."

Jim looked between the men, a puzzled look on his face. He knew that Triton had six daughters and one son, but which one were they talking about? He shrugged. It wasn't as if it mattered to him; now that he had a crew, he needed to find a captain. A smile crossed his face. He knew the perfect person.

* * *

Ariel ran into her father's throne room, eager to share her findings about the ancients. As she burst through the door, she crashed into a young man. He scowled at her and she scowled back.

"Ariel?"

At the voice, Ariel spun around to see her old friend. "Eric! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Prince?" She exclaimed, as she ran forward into arms.

He laughed as he spun her around. "Yes, I am guarding him. You conveniently ran into him as you came in. Don't you ever slow down?"

"Not when I have things to do," She retorted, finally turning around to see the Prince of the surface-dwellers.

He was a little taller than she, dressed in loose black pants and a long-sleeved white shirt. The crinkles at the end of the shirt made it obvious that the shirt was meant to be tucked into the pants, but he had obviously pulled it out. He was standing straight, his hands in his pockets. His hair was a dark brown, but his eyes were a sea-blue. From her knowledge of surface-dwellers, they had dark hair and dark eyes. The sight of his light eyes made her smile. _So not all surface-dwellers are the same, _she thought. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Ariel, Princess of Atlantis."

The Prince stared at her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Shaking your hand. Isn't that what you do on the surface?"

The Prince shared a glance with his guard, who shrugged. "My name is James Hawkins, Prince of Montressor." He took her small hand in his, surprised at how warm it felt. She was shocked at how calloused his hands were; she assumed that only the Mer did hard enough work to gain calluses.

"What are you doing here, Prince?" Her voice was unnaturally formal, and Eric and the King wanted to laugh. Their flighty Princess wasn't usually formal with anyone.

Prince James clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm not sure if I should divulge such information."

The red-haired Princess crossed her arms over her chest and her blue eyes flashed with anger. "I am not a young, ignorant girl. I will find out eventually."

King Triton held his head in his hands. When will the girl know her boundaries?

The Prince raised an eyebrow, and Eric saw a spark of mischievousness in Jim's eyes. He hadn't seen the Prince look so playful ever since his father died. Jim took a step towards the girl, invading her personal space. She leaned back away from him a little. "Oh? Well then, I think you will have to wait a little longer to find out. I'm not going to tell." He smirked at her, and she glared at his back as he walked away.

Eric patted her head as he walked past, giving her a friendly smile. "He's difficult. You just have to get used to him."

"I don't want to." She replied sulkily, stamping her foot. He laughed as he jogged after his ward.

The youngest Princess spun around to her father. "Daddy, what did he want?"

"A crew full of Mer." The King replied, a small smile on his face. "Maybe the surface-dwellers are becoming less ignorant."

"And more pig-headed." Ariel shot back. "So who are you sending? Me, of course."

"What? No, not you at all."

Ariel spun to face her father. "What do you mean? I'm the best one in the whole of Atlantis, you know that!"

"And I will not allow my daughter to run off on some dangerous mission! I refuse!"

"Why else would you allow me to train with the guard, then?"

"Would I have stopped you? No! Ariel, you are not going, and that is final!"

Ariel stared at her father, tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't allow me to do anything!" She screamed as she ran out.

Triton sat on his throne heavily. "I can't seem to do anything right."

* * *

On the way back to the surface, Jim couldn't get his mind off of the Princess. _Why couldn't she know her place? Women are not supposed to stand up to men like that! Let alone the Prince!_

Eric saw the Prince seething, and grinned. Ariel had that effect on people. She was infuriatingly headstrong, did what she felt like and said what was on her mind at the time.

"So who are you planning on having as your captain?" Eric asked, although he already knew the answer. Jim would only want one person as his captain.

James gave him a smirk. "My old instructor, Amelia."

Eric smiled back. "Excellent choice, your Highness."

"Not yet, Eric. But I will be."

* * *

"Jim! Jim, how dare you!" Blustered Dr. Dilbert.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" Jim asked innocently, walking around on his ship. It was the next morning, and Jim was checking on his ship and crew.

"You! You asked my fiancée to captain your ship and when we are getting married in a month!"

Jim turned around and patted the older man on the cheek. "C'mon Doc, I'll bring her back before that."

As he said that, the fiancée in question flipped from the topmast onto the deck. She stalked towards Eric, her body like a feline's. "Eric, I have checked this ship from top to bottom, and as it is spot on."

"Thank you, Captain." Replied Eric, with a bow.

"Ah, Delbert darling." She kissed her fiancée on the cheek and started to give him a tour. The doctor shot Jim a murderous glare over his shoulder then turned to pay attention to the woman he was to be married to.

Eric nudged the Prince with his shoulder. "You are an evil man."

"I have no idea what you mean." Jim replied as he walked to his cabin.

Eric shook his head and walked behind his Prince.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a certain red-haired Princess watched them while hanging from the side of the ship.

"Ariel! Ariel, it's dangerous, come back down here!" Whispered a small blonde boy, his top half out of the water thus concealing his fishy half.

"No Flounder! I can do this." Whispered Ariel in reply. On her back she wore a small knapsack with what she deemed necessary, and she wore what every other Mer sailor was: a tight-fitting black top and navy blue cargo pants. Her hair was tied on the nape of her neck and was still dripping from her swim to the surface. She lifted a leg over the _RLS Legacy_ and blew her younger brother a kiss. "Remember, don't tell dad until I'm three days away. That should be a good enough distance."

Flounder looked absolutely miserable. "Can't you at least take me too?"

Ariel sighed, and looked at her younger brother with sympathy in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Flounder, I'm afraid I cannot." With that she gave him a last small smile, flipped onto the deck and ran out of Flounder's sight.

She dropped her bag into a nearby barrel and quickly tucked her long hair into a cap. _As long as Eric does not find me out for a few days, I'm safe. Eric is as protective as father and I refuse to go home yet. Eric is like older brother to me, and he surely acts like one. And that Prince…well, I didn't know what he would do. Hopefully he won't send me home either. Basically, I have to hide for a few days at least. _

With that thought, she looked around for something for her to do. Seeing someone hauling the main mast, she rushed to help.

* * *

Jim was looking at the crew working to get the ship ready to leave, when a slim figure caught his eye. The tight top showed that the person was obviously female, but he did not recall any women being a part of Triton's crew. Puzzled, he began to walk towards the figure but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince, someone is here to talk to you." Announced Captain Amelia, her voice authoritative.

He nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still on the woman flitting about the deck, helping where she can. "Ok, tell them I will speak to them in a few minutes."

"I don't think you understood me. When you are my ship, you are not the ruling entity. I am. And I say you are to speak to this person now." Jim cringed. He had heard that tone of voice a lot when training under her, and years of hearing it taught him not to defy her.

"Of course, Captain." He replied as he followed her into the Captain's cabin.

When he arrived, he was surprised at the security. Eric was at the doorway and two guards held a man between them, their swords pressed to his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, moving to remove the guards.

Eric stopped him with a hand on his arm. "No, Prince. He is one of Flint's."

Jim paused at stared at the man in front of him. As soon as Eric had mentioned it, he could clearly see the brand of Flint in the man's right shoulder: a 'F' burnt into the skin, forever marking him a crew member of Flint.

"What do you want?" Jim's voice was icy, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

The man wheezed and coughed. "Ah came 'ere to show you where Flint keeps he treasure." Jim raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Flint was goin' ter maroon meh and I ran away afore he could. Ah heard you were goin' ter find him and nab him. I'm here to help."

"I don't think we should trust him," muttered Eric into Jim's ear.

"I agree with the Mer. He doesn't seem to be the trustworthy type," Captain Amelia whispered, spitting at the man's feet. "Pirate." She proclaimed to the man, her full attention on him. "What makes you think that we will even consider believing you now?"

"Nah, ah didn't think that you'll be a trustin' meh, but ah hadda try." The man responded.

"What's your name, pirate?" Demanded Jim. His expression was neutral, but his light eyes burned with hate.

"Meh name's Billy Bones. An ah swear on me mum's grave dat ah tellin' d truth."

* * *

Sorry, I know I took a while to update. I don't update often…I probably should have mentioned that earlier. :'( I don't have the time I used to…

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w

please?

;]


	3. Chapter 3

Jim regarded the man in front of him. He was a pirate, thus unworthy to be trusted. At the same time, he was probably the only link to Captain Flint as they were going to get. He had been bluffing when he told Dr. Dilbert that he would have Amelia back in time for their wedding; he just didn't know. He rubbed his chin.

"Say we do believe you. Then what?"

"Ye can do wit meh wah yer want. I don't care fer me life no more." He gestured to himself. "Look a' me. I'm old and I feel it in me bones that I ain't gonna be round much longer, sonny. I figure I could do summin' right afore I go."

Amelia looked at him with sharp eyes. "How did you know Flint was going to maroon you? There aren't any deserted places where he could maroon you even if had wanted to."

Bones sat back and laughed. "Ah, ya tink yer so high an' mighty." He shook his finger, his dark eyes mischievous. "Flint went and discovered these tings, na. They're not much, but they're de closest to land ah ever see. As to how I knew? Ah got me ways."

At this, the three's eyes opened widely. "What do you mean?" Amelia's voice was controlled, but barely. Jim could hear her impatience and eagerness in her tone. Who could blame her? After so long of not having dry land, the captain to discover dry land would be famous and would live on in the history books. If it was one thing Amelia did not lack, it was determination to never be forgotten. Jim knew that she wanted to be the one who defeated Flint so she could be known forever. Bones' offer was bait she could not afford to let out of her sight.

Bones grinned, knowing he had received their full attention. "Flint has discovered some places where dere is still some land above de sea water. An' I know where dey be."

Captain Amelia strode back and forth, her hands clasped behind her back. Her brow was furrowed, and Jim knew that she was turning the possibilities around in her mind. He, also, began thinking about what this man was offering. He was basically handing over his ex-boss to them on a silver platter as well as giving them a chance at discovering something valuable; Jim couldn't even begin to calculate the value of dry land. What was his angle? And what did he want in return?

Jim lifted his chin and met the older man's eyes with his own blue ones. "What's in it for you?"

Bones shrugged. "Nuttin' I suppose. Ah told ya, me life is almos' done anyhows."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "No-one gives something without any hope for something in reward. Especially with what you're offering."

The old man scratched his head. "Me eh know. Listen, sonny, I've lived a full life. It ain't all ah wanted, but it's been good. I can't tink of anything that can make it any better so late inna de game."

Despite his assurances, Jim was still unconvinced. "How do we know you're just not a crazy old man or a spy for Flint?" The latter bothered him the most; if he had already heard that Jim's mission was to seek out and defeat Flint when hardly a night had passed, then Flint must already know, too.

"Well, ah can't assure yous dat I'm not crazy, but I definitely ain't no spy." He shrugged. "Not sneaky enough."

"I have no patience for this." Amelia pulled out her sword and laid the tip at the man's throat. "Tell us everything we want to know _now _or I slit your throat." Her brown eyes were steely and held Bones' gaze. Jim saw the man gulp – hell, anyone would be scared in his place, Amelia is not one to make empty threats – and he secretly hoped the man would just say something. Jim didn't want to see someone die today.

"Ack, fine. Flint stays in a deserted city twenty-three days west and sout a here."

"The coordinates?" The captain's sword did not move from his throat. The fact that she will be missing her own wedding didn't seem to bother her in the least.

"11 north latitude an' 60 west longitude."

"And the land?" Amelia pressed the sword tip further into his skin, producing a bead of blood.

"If you go a bit west of dat again, you'll see."

Amelia looked at him for a moment longer, then sheathed her sword. Bones released a sigh of relief as he slumped into his chair. As Amelia walked past Eric and Jim, she said triumphantly, "A piece of cake."

Jim shook his head, a small smile of disbelief on his face. He gave one more look at Bones and shrugged. Clapping his hand on Eric's shoulder as he started to leave, he told him, "Do what you want with him, First Mate."

Eric did a half bow in Jim's direction and then fixed the pirate with a steely gaze. "So what to do with you?"

Jim chuckled darkly as he practically heard Bones quake in his boots. As soon as he stepped back on deck, Jim stood at the captain's side. "So captain, what do we do now?"

Amelia didn't even glance at him when she answered. "Head to the coordinates and prepare for a trap along the way. We should never leave our guard down, Mr. Hawkins."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Hawkins, who is that little sprite there?" She gestured to the woman Jim had been looking at earlier with her chin.

"I don't know, captain."

"Then go find out."

If anyone else had commanded him to ask for the girl's identity, he would have stared at him until he did it himself. However, this was Amelia who commanded him. Jim only listened to three people: his mother, Eric and Amelia, and he would even disobey the two former. However, Amelia…he would never disobey Amelia. She's too terrifying.

So he walked down the steps to the main deck and approached the woman. She was helping raise the main sail, her movements quick and fluid. Jim took another look around to ensure that there were no other females on deck – there weren't, besides the captain – and tapped her on her shoulder. She stiffened at the contact, but turned around with her head down. The brim of her hat concealed her face and Jim scowled.

"Sailor, state your name." She didn't answer, and Jim's scowl deepened. "I ordered you to tell me your name."

At this point, most of the sailors had stopped working to watch the confrontation. Jim could see the girl's hands tighten into fists and then she brought her chin up defiantly.

He immediately recognised the sea-blue eyes and the bright red hair that could be seen peeking out of her cap. Even though her chin was set stubbornly, her eyes pleaded with him. He looked over her shoulder at the people gaping. "Back to your posts!" He barked, and they scrambled to obey. He rubbed his eyes wearily. Why did this girl have to make such a commotion? Judging from her desperate expression, she was not here with permission. It would be easier to just send her back to her father and have her face the repercussions of her actions, plus he would not have to deal with her for the trip.

Even though that would be easier, all he could see is her beseeching face.

"Come with me," he growled softly, marching to his room. He didn't bother to see if she was following; if she really wanted to stay, she would follow. He pulled the door open violently and waited until she got in until he slammed the door.

"Ariel, what do you think you're doing here?" He yelled.

She stared at him insolently. "Does it matter? I'm here, I'm willing to work and I'm not getting in anyone's way."

"What about your father? Has he given you permission?" She clenched her jaw and Jim knew he hit a nerve. His face turned triumphant. "Ah-ha. You haven't, have you?"

She looked away from him when she answered, but her face was still determined. "No."

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk, a smug look on his face. "So what will he do when he learns that his daughter is on my ship?'

Her head turned in his direction, an anxious look on her face. "Don't tell him, please don't tell him."

"And why shouldn't I? You're a stowaway in the disguise of a crew member. You are an extra mouth to feed, and a burden. Plus, going along with your irresponsible plan would get _me _in trouble with your father, something I do not wish to do."

"I'm the best fighter here!"

"Says who?"

Before he could react, she had him pinned to the floor with his arms twisted behind his back. _Damn Mer, _he thought. _Their reflexes are always better than a human's. _

She smirked as she released him. "See?"

Jim rolled his shoulder as he got up. Despite her small body, she was strong. "That doesn't give me a good enough reason to keep you here."

She frowned in annoyance. "Why not?"  
"Even if you are the best fighter aboard this ship, you're a princess of the Mer and too important for me to jeopardise your safety like that. Plus, we have many other skilled fighters here and we don't need one more."

"Even if you kick me off of this ship, I'll still find a way back on," she threatened.

"Why are you so fixated with coming on this journey?" He practically shouted, his patience wearing thin.

Instead of replying with an angry retort, Ariel's face instead became sad. "Flint's whore-"

"Ursula?"

She glared at his interruption. "Yes, her," she snapped, and then she took a deep breath. "Even though Flint hates the Mer, he is still very attached to her. She was my mom's sister, and she killed her. She killed her own sister, just because she bore a son and an heir. Ursula was hoping that if my mother never bore an heir, then she would still have a chance of getting daddy."

Jim shivered in disgust. "Ursula was in love with your father?"

"Well, she didn't really love him. She loved his position, and his power."

Jim looked at the floor, a frown on his face. "So you're basically here to get revenge for your mother."

Ariel nodded.

Jim sighed. "That's not good enough."

"But-!" Jim raised a finger to silence her, and she closed her mouth with a glower.

"However, I have a feeling that no matter where we go, you will still come along. So just to stop you from annoying me in the future, you can stay."

A smile broke across her face, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Thank you!" And then she did something Jim never expected her to: she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest in a spontaneous hug. She released him as quickly as she had hugged him, dancing from foot to foot.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, you're easy to please."

She gave him a grin. "A little."

Jim's face then became serious again. "Ariel, even though I'm letting you stay here, I want you to promise me that you'll do as I say. If I tell you to leave and protect yourself, _leave. _No ifs, ands, or buts. Ok?"

She stared at him glumly, then huffed in defeat. "Fine." She then began to fidget. "Um, Jim, if you don't mind me asking…"

"What?" He was already trying to figure out a place for her to stay. No way would he allow Triton's daughter stay with the rest of the crew. Maybe with Amelia? He almost shivered to think of what those two headstrong women would do if they roomed together. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"Could you cut my hair?"

He stared at her in surprise. "Come again?"

She twirled a piece of said hair in between her fingers. "Well, it's kinda bothersome to keep it all up in the cap all the time, so I thought it'll be easier to just cut it."

"No."

Her eyes were furious when she glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because I like your hair the way it is." He said honestly, shrugging. "If you want to cut it, go to someone else. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and organise accommodations for your highness. Stay here until I say so." With that, he closed the door firmly behind him.

Ariel brought a hand up to her flushed cheeks. No-one had ever told her that they liked her hair except her father. She normally regarded her conspicuous hair colour with disgust, but because her father had always insisted that she keep it long, she had never cut it. _Maybe I can keep it long_, she mused.

Jim's head poked in before her cheeks could cool to their normal colour. "Hey, we're about to launch. I thought you may want to see it." His face became concerned. "Are you feeling all right? Your face is all red. Don't tell me you're getting a fever."

She gave him an angry look. "No. I feel fine."

He shrugged, and then started to walk back out. He turned his head over his shoulder and asked, "I assume that you don't want Eric to know either?"

She shivered with dread as she began to follow him. "No. He'll be worse than daddy."

Jim chuckled. "In that case, we should probably keep you hidden from him for a few days at least, right?"

She nodded earnestly.

"Well, he knows that there aren't supposed to be any women on the crew, so the best thing to do would be to disguise you for a little while."

"What do you mean?"

He went back into his room and came back out with a loose, white shirt. "Throw that on. Hopefully he'll be so preoccupied for the first few hours that he won't think it weird that we added a new boy to the group."

"You intend for me to disguise myself as a boy?"

Jim's eyes were slightly amused as he answered. "You're too small to act like a man, so yes."

"And where will I stay?" She snapped, upset that she had to hide herself like this, but she still shrugged on the shirt.

Jim rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't want you with the crew, and putting you in with Amelia would seem too conspicuous to Eric. So you'll be with me." He gave her a wicked grin. "You'll be my cabin boy."

Ariel paused in shock. She'll be sharing a room with this man? Her plans were not coming out as she had hoped. Jim gave her a mischievous look when he noticed that she had stopped in her tracks. "If you don't come quickly, you will miss the launch."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She ran ahead of him and burst into the sunshine, her face glowing with joy as the ship was released from the dock and started to slide off the jetty.

Jim laughed quietly to himself at her childish delight as he followed her out at a slower pace, even though he wanted to run like she had. He was a prince, and had to act as such.

* * *

Oh, and this is a disclaimer that would apply for the whole fic (I think I forgot to do this): I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET, TREASURE ISLAND, OR THE LITTLE MERMAID. THEY ALL BELONG TO ROBERT LOUIS STEVENSON, HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSON AND DISNEY.

The coordinates I gave are the coordinates of my island . Look it up…if you dare! Haha. Just so you get an idea of where they are, Montressor/Atlantis (which I only realised the other day should really be Atlantica) is around the L.A. area. So I just did an estimate that sailing from there to Trinidad (if there wasn't a big land mass…because y'know, the whole world is covered in water) then it should take about a month.

And I also did a little sketch of what Montressor/Atlantis would look like, and will put it on DeviantArt (www. deviantart. com). My DA name is strengthandharmony (yeah, don't ask).

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel was still flitting about on the deck, helping where she could, but mostly staring at the open sea. She had swum in the sea many, many times before – she was half fish, after all – but she had never been above the sea. Sure, she may have popped her head above the surface of the sea, but this…this was entirely different. And, judging by the looks on the other Mers' faces, they thought so too. Unlike her, though, they were working with a few glances at the wide expanse of water. She was helping little and gaping a lot.

She was leaning against the railing of the ship with a dreamy expression on her face when a shadow loomed over her. "I do not approve of dilly-dallying on my ship, cabin boy."

Ariel snapped at attention and internally cursed herself. Saluting the captain, she began to march off to look productive when the older woman held her back by the elbow.

In a low tone and without looking at the younger girl, Amelia said, "The prince told me about your circumstances, Princess. Although I do not agree with his methods and I definitely do not approve of a man and woman sharing a room, I recognise the necessity. James rarely does spontaneous things, so I will assume for now that you gave him a really convincing argument. I do not want to imagine how bad it will be for the two of you if this was all a ruse to sneak his girlfriend on board." Saying what she needed to say, Amelia walked away from the stunned girl.

Ariel made a face. She and that pompous human, together? It was the most preposterous idea anyone had ever come up with. She could barely stand his presence.

As if her thoughts called him over, Jim came striding towards her. "What did you do to Amelia?" He hissed, pulling her to the side.

Tugging her arm out of his grasp, she whispered back, "Nothing. I think she threatened me."

Jim sighed and leaned against the railing. "She has that effect on people," he said with a wry grin. When he looked out at the sea and their destination, it seemed as if a huge weight was raised off his shoulders. The constant frown on his face relaxed so that he actually looked…handsome. Ariel shook her head of those thoughts, instead sidling next to him and staring in the same direction as he.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

He nodded. "I have always seen the sea, but this is different. I don't know how, but it is."

Ariel made a noise of agreement. "Living under the water is great and all, but sometimes I wish…"

Jim looked at her and she blushed. She was about to admit something really private to a total stranger! He raised an eyebrow but she looked down at her hands instead, refusing to continue.

"That you could escape and see the world on your own?"

Ariel thought he was making fun of her, so her head snapped up with an angry retort poised on her tongue. However, instead of looking condescending, he looked like he understood. The soft look in his blue eyes and the sincerity with which he had spoke resonated somewhere in Ariel's chest. She blushed slightly and nodded.

He clapped her shoulder. "As Amelia would say, enough dilly-dallying. Follow me, cabin boy." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he called her cabin boy, and Ariel pouted. He grinned. "Now, now, don't pout as prettily as that. People would begin to wonder why my cabin boy looks like a girl."

She slapped him on the arm. "Would you stop that?"

He looked at her innocently as he held the door to the lower deck open. "Stop what?"

"Complimenting me. I don't like to be teased, you know."

He looked confused as he led her down the stairs and turned left. "Complimenting you? I would think that with your looks, guys would be falling over themselves to get your attention. You must get a million compliments daily."

"That's what I mean about the teasing. I have six older sisters, all more beautiful than I. Plus, no-one ever wants to upset daddy."

Jim shivered slightly. "Wise men," he said softly and she scowled at him.

"So where are you taking me?"

"To where you will be working. Eric rarely goes to the lower decks, plus he's slightly…preoccupied…with another sailor at the moment. And if he ever comes down here, you can hide under a table or something. The cook needs as many hands as he could get."

She shrugged, seeing the sense. Also, she had never cooked before, and there's a first time for everything, right?

They entered the kitchen to a man cutting potatoes and humming to himself. He was a large man, the soiled apron barely secured around his waist. His arms were tanned, indicating he spent a lot of time outdoors. When he turned around, his eyes were surprisingly small for his face, while his nose was over large. He had a gold earring in his left ear, and upon seeing his guests, grinned widely.

A shiver of foreboding crawled down Ariel's spine. She tugged lightly on Jim's shirt and shifted so that the man could not see her well. "Jim, I don't like him," she said in an undertone.

He never got a chance to respond as the man had finished wiping his hands on his apron. "To what do I owe de pleasure, your Highness?" He gave Ariel a smile and she glared at him. She felt exposed even though she was wearing Jim's shirt.

Jim scowled at Ariel and stepped behind her, giving her a little shove forward. "Silver! This is my cabin boy. He will be working with you for now."

The man looked surprised. "Oh? Doesn't his Highness need his cabin boy?"

Ariel and Jim shared a look. "No. Eric assigned me the boy without my knowledge. I don't need him, and I figured I couldn't let his hands be idle."

The two men chuckled while Ariel crossed her arms over her chest. She had an uneasy feeling about Silver, but she couldn't tell Jim in front of the man. She only had to get through the first day and then ask Jim if she could work someplace else.

As she was thinking that, she felt a tickling sensation crawling up her back. Looking over her shoulder, Ariel froze in horror as a large, black thing with eight legs and numerous eyes stared back at her. She clutched Jim's arm, squeezing it in an attempt not to squeal.

"Oi, Ari-" He started to exclaim, but then saw where she was looking. Instead of being horrified as she thought he would be, he chuckled. "Morph! Where have you been, buddy?"

Before her very eyes, the black thing changed into a giggling pink blob. She remembered seeing it on deck copying other people and playing tricks, and she scowled at the blob. It giggled at her, then changed into what she assumed her face looked like- but exaggerated. She hoped. At least, she didn't think her eyes were crossed and that her lips weren't scrunched up that much.

It giggled again, then flew to Jim's waiting hand. He laughed and petted the thing, and to Ariel's surprise, it purred. "What is that?" She couldn't hide the aggravation in her voice, but at the same time…that thing was dang cute.

"That is a morph." Silver's amused voice answered her. "I haven't seen one in nigh twenty years!"

Jim smiled. "Morph has been with me since I was young. It was the last thing my dad gave me."

"And what, exactly, is a morph?" Asked Ariel, propped her hands on her hips. The thing came towards her and snuggled against her face, and she tittered as it tickled her. "Ok, ok, you're cute." It purred in response.

She cupped her hands and Morph flew into them. It changed into a miniature her, and copied her movements as she studied the thing.

"A morph is a morph. Can't you see what it does?" Jim's tone was bemused and Ariel gave him a sarcastic look in response. "In any case, I think I'll leave Morph here with you. To see if you're doing your work." He winked at her and she glowered at him.

"I don't need a babysitter!" She called out to him as he walked away. He just laughed and waved.

She growled in impatience – really, that boy was going to drive her up a wall – and sullenly turned towards Silver. He was rubbing the stubble on his chin as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Don't have much meat o' those bones, do ya laddie?"

She shrugged. "I could still work."

"And yer voice haven't cracked yet. What are you, twelve?" Ariel stiffened at the accusation, but gritted her teeth. She was supposed to be a _boy. _And with her stature and voice, she couldn't pass for more that twelve.

"Yessir."

He sighed. "The cabin boys are getting' younger an' younger each year. Come, boy. You're gonna be peeling them potatoes."

She nodded. Peeling she could do. How hard could it be? She picked up the knife and held the potato in her hand. This potato was grown on the sea floor, by her people. Her people slaved and worked everyday under artificial heaters to feed not only themselves but also the surface dwellers for practically nothing in return. She sighed sadly, and slowly peeled the brown skin off.

"Ari. Ey, Ari!"

It took a few times for Silver to call her and it was only when he shook her shoulder roughly did she look up at him. "Sorry?"

"Yer name's Ari, right?" She looked at him blankly for a second before realising that Ariel was a _girl's _name.

"Oh yeah, yes, my name's Ari, sorry, I spaced out a bit." She gave a nervous laugh and Morph split into five versions of her saying, "Ari, Ari, Ari." She grinned at the bobbing mimics of her.

"Ari. Me thinks you have done enough potatoes." Ariel looked down at the pile of peeled potatoes at her feet and coloured. She had done half a bucket of the potatoes- more than enough for the pot of stew.

She grimaced up at him. "Sorry."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, better to use these anyways. They go bad pretty quick on sea. Soon enough, we'll be eating preserved fruits and the like, and you'll wish we had potatoes again."

Ariel stared at him in despair as he took the peeled potatoes to the stove. "Preserved food? How does that even taste?"

"As bad as it sounds, I assure you. Let's just hope that Flint has a nice, welcoming feast when we get there."

"Yeah, and we'll be the main dish." Mumbled Ariel under her breath.

Silver pointed a wooden spoon at her, and Morph copied the action. "Hey, Flint may be a lot of things, but he ain't no cannibal."

"Then Ursula would use her in one of her evil spells." She quipped.

Silver chortled. "Ah, yes, you're a funny one." She grinned in response, and watched his rhythmic actions. He chopped up the potatoes, and when he was half way through the potatoes Ariel had peeled, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

He gave her a grin. "If I put any more potatoes, well, let's just say I don't wanna put in any more. But we can keep em for tomorrow." He then added various spices and sipped it a couple times, rolling his eyes back and sighing in pleasure. "The best stew I ever did taste, if I do say so myself." He said, with a wink. He dished out two bowls of the stew and handed them to Ariel.

She stared at them blankly. "You can't expect me to eat both," she said incredulously.

He chuckled and turned her around. "No, I expect you to take it to the Prince. That's your dinner."

Ariel started to protest, "But he'll probably be having dinner with the Captain and First Mate-"

Silver shook his head, still urging her out of the kitchen. "The captain requested her supper be brought to her room, and the First Mate is with a special guest. We don't want the Prince to eat alone, now do we?"

Before Ariel could protest further, Silver had already pushed her outside and into the cool night air. Morph floated at her shoulder and shrugged its shoulders. She sighed in defeat and walked to the room she was to share with the Prince.

Knocking on the door and receiving no reply, she opened the door slowly. "Jim?" She looked around his room, but he was no-where to be seen. Placing the two bowls of stew on a table, she and Morph walked back out on deck. Majority of the sailors were either eating or on guard duty in the bird's nest, so the deck was relatively clear. She didn't see a soul, and she knew better than to check with the captain as to Jim's whereabouts. Figuring he had to return to his room at some point, Ariel began to walk back to the room. She paused, feeling the wind on her face, and she closed her eyes.

There couldn't be anything wrong with staying outside a little longer, right?

Giving Morph a playful smile, she raced towards the rope net and climbed it. She wanted to get the best view of the water as possible. Even though it was night, she could still see the reflection of light on the water from Montressor. Climbing to the main topsail, she sat on the beam of wood that supported it. She took a deep breath of the salty night air, and for a moment, wished Flounder was with her.

"Who's there?" Came a gruff voice, and Ariel jolted up to her feet. Walking towards her from the end of the beam was a man, shrouded in shadows. He had on a loose linen shirt and baggy brown pants with boots. He wasn't dressed like the Mer sailors, and she didn't recognise his clothes from anyone else on deck. "Ariel?"

She blinked as the man came into the light. "Jim?" He was dressed much more informally than earlier; when she had last seen him, he was in an officer's uniform with his hair neatly tied back. Now, it flopped into his eyes and the remainder of his hair was placed into a small braid at the nape of his neck. "Jim, what are you dressed as?" She had to contain her laughter.

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Well, the uniform was feeling to tight and hot for work, so I changed. I despise wearing that thing. What are you doing up here?"

She placed a hand on the main mast, swaying with the movements of the ship. "It was so peaceful, and I wanted to see Montressor one last time."

He stood next to her and placed his hand above hers on the mast. "It's barely a speck in the distance now."

She nodded, weighed down by her thoughts. This was the last time she was going to see her home in who knows how long. _How angry would daddy be when I return? _She wondered. Shaking her head from her musings, she turned so she faced Jim. She overestimated the distance between them, so when she spun around she found herself almost standing flush to him. They both reddened at the unexpected closeness, and Jim backed off a few steps.

"By the way, Silver sent you stew. It's in the cabin. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

He grinned at her. "Race you down?"

She smirked in response. "I hope you don't mind being beaten by a girl."

* * *

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


	5. Chapter 5

Eric wanted to go outside, but the Captain and his Prince had commanded him to stay with Bones. He understood why they had to bring him, but all Eric wanted to do was throw him overboard. The man would not shut up! He just talked and talked about the good ol' days when he was a normal pirate, not one under Captain Flint. He refused to talk about the terrifying captain.

He heard the door open and his head snapped up. Amelia walked in, a tray of steaming stew in her hands. She gave the prisoner a contemptuous look when she handed him his dinner. "Bones, I'm taking you down to the rig. If you breathe _one word _of Captain Flint, I'll have your head on a platter. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." If it was one thing Bones understood, it was that Amelia was one scary woman. No-one doubted that she would behead him…and maybe maroon all who had heard him talk - even if it meant she'll be sailing without a crew.

"All right. First Mate Eric, after you escort this man to the rig, you are relieved of your guard duty. Good night."

Eric snapped at attention and saluted the captain. "Thank you ma'am! Good night!"

She nodded at him and sauntered out. She never walked like a normal person; she swayed and moved like a cat. Eric wondered if she was a cat in an earlier life.

He then turned to his prisoner. "Eat up. Knowing the Captain, this might be your last good meal for a while."

Bones nodded and dug into his meal with relish. "Who's your cook, sir?" He slurped out.

Eric, with some ore decorum, swallowed and answered, "I think his name is Silver."

Bones stopped mid-way to putting a spoonful of stew into his mouth. "Silver?"

Eric nodded, unaware of Bones' strange reaction. "Yeah. He applied for the job himself."

"Did he bring anyone else aboard?"

Eric gave him a suspicious glare. "What's it to you?"

Bones shook his head. "Nothin'. Just wonderin', that's all. The name sounded familiar."

Eric continue to stare at him, but Bones had started to eat again with a gusto. Shrugging, Eric also continued to eat.

-x-

The next morning broke bright and beautiful. The sun rose and tinted the sky a rose-pink, and the water turned from black to blue. The transformation from night to day was breathtaking.

Too bad Ariel couldn't appreciate any of it.

She had gotten the graveyard shift, and had to wake up at three in the morning. All she wanted to do was go back into her bed and sink into the oblivion of sleep. But, instead, she dragged herself from the bird's nest and to the main deck. She could have rang the bell at the top to indicate the time – six o'clock – but she also had to wake the remaining of the crew.

She waited a few beats, then raised her hand to grasp the rope. Shaking her hand from side to side, she cringed as the bell rang out with a resounding _clang-clang_. She then trudged down to the kitchen. She had seen Silver walk down half a bell ago, and she knew that as his assistant, she had to help with preparing breakfast.

The ship came alive as she walked to the kitchen. The sounds of thumps, curses and groans echoed around her as she went below decks. She hoped Silver had breakfast ready- these men would be starving.

As she thought that, she opened the door to the kitchen and her jaw dropped. He wasn't cooking; he was playing with that pink blob!

"Morph!" She snapped. The pink thing shrank a little and gave Silver a woeful garble. She glared at it and shook her finger. "Jim will be very upset with you." It managed to look ashamed, but when it looked up at her with it's big eyes, Ariel felt her willpower decrease. She gave it a smile. "Oh, what he doesn't know won't kill him."

Morph giggled and nuzzled her cheek.

"Ey, cabin boy!" Ariel snapped to attention out of reflex. Silver grinned at her and threw a box of carrots to her. "Peel and dice these."

"All of them?"  
Silver nodded, a smug smile on his face. Ariel stared at him suspiciously, but went off to her corner to do what he had instructed. _What was that smile about? _

-x-

Jim didn't know what to do with himself. When Ariel had left this morning, he had tried to go back to sleep. Tried, and failed. Not only that, but he had had difficulty falling asleep. Ariel, he knew, fell asleep immediately. However, her presence in his bedroom – even if she was on a mat at the foot of his bed – unsettled him. It had not dawned on him until they had finished dinner that he had never shared a room with a girl before. It was easy to forget that she was sleeping in his room for the whole trip, until she had snuggled down into her mat.

He attempted to forget her presence, count sheep – everything! He even tried to picture her as a young boy to ease his discomfort, but that hadn't had helped either. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? She wasn't anything special, really. She was rebellious and wanted to discover the unknown world, but he had met girls who were like that on Montressor. Well, girls who had pretended to be like that, then tittered and giggled whenever he glanced at them. _I suppose, _he mused as he sat up, _I just assumed all girls were like that- empty headed. _

That must be it. Ariel was not like any other girl he had been exposed to on Montressor. He didn't even think of Amelia as a woman, but more like…well, not a man, but definitely someone to be respected and feared. Amelia was a class all her own. Also, she was abut ten years his senior.

He shook his head. He needed to get this infuriating girl out of his head! He launched himself out of his bed and walked purposefully to the Captain's quarters. He'll see if Amelia had anything time-consuming for him to do- something that required all of his concentration.

Unfortunately for him, Amelia had nothing for him. "That cabin boy of yours would be doing all your work. That's what he's there for," she stated, disgust in her voice. She despised having someone around with idle hands.

"But, there must be something-"

She gave him a sharp glance. "If you're so desperate to work, go and help your cabin boy, swing from the main mast, whatever, but _get out of my way_. I'm planning a dangerous voyage here, and you're not helping."

He grimaced. "Yes ma'am."

She turned her attention to the maps in front of her, obviously dismissing him. Jim didn't know what she saw in those maps of hers- the whole world was covered in water. Why would she need maps?

He shrugged and walked out, silently closing the door behind him. He turned and almost bumped into Eric. He gave the older man a large grin, Ariel's existence on the ship weighing heavily in the back of his mind. "Eric! I see you got out of guard duty?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at his Prince's appearance and sighed. "One day at sea and you look like you did in the old days."

Jim shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I was never comfortable in those princely clothes, anyways."

"You at least have to look the part!"

Jim felt his anger rise quickly. "For whom? I only have one subject on board, and that's the Captain. The rest of you are Mer! I have no jurisdiction nor do I care how I look to you!"

Eric's jaw clenched in anger, and Jim immediately regretted his outburst. However, he was not one to take back what he said in the heat of the moment. Jim understood, more than anyone else, that any apologies he made now will not affect the way the person feels at that moment. It was always better to walk away, stew it off, and give a truly sincere apology later. He spun on his heel and stalked off. He was hungry and wanted food.

In his little spat with Eric, he had forgotten that he had situated the source of his problems in the kitchen. Ariel was cursing under her breath and seemed to be stabbing a carrot, and Silver was cheerfully whistling. Morph was circling around Silver, obviously interested in whatever the large man was cooking. He gave Ariel a strange look and sauntered up to the cook. "Hey Silver, got anything for me?"  
The point of the blade Silver was holding suddenly appeared at Jim's nose. He practically went cross-eyed looking at it. His heartbeat increased as adrenaline raced through his veins, and his sole existence was centred on that point.

Faster than he could react, the knife was spinning away from him. He blinked and saw Ariel in front of him.

Silver had a dumb look on his face, and then he burst out laughing. "Prince Jim! You have one helluva faithful guard dog, there!"

Jim didn't have to see Ariel's face to know that she had a murderous expression on her face. He touched her shoulder and gentle manoeuvred her behind him. "You know what you just did was a crime. You could get sent to the gallows for it."

Silver scoffed. "Sure, if I meant any harm by it. I forget the thing was in meh hand. I was a-pointing to the pile a' bread behind yer. Afore I knew it, the knife was outta meh hand."

Jim cautiously looked behind him and, sure enough, there was a pile of freshly baked bread. He raised an eyebrow. "How did you bake it?"

Silver rolled his eyes. "The oven, a'course."

Jim shared a look with Ariel. "We have an oven?"

Silver sighed in exasperation. "Whaddya think? A'course we do! Did ya think we lived in de fifteenth century? This ship 'ere has the top in culinary tools!"

Jim ad Ariel then had to sit through a tour of the small kitchen, while Silver pointed out each and every wonderful culinary apparatus. Jim wanted to strangle himself half-way through, and Ariel looked to be in the same mood. She was a free spirit like him, and they couldn't stay inside for so long.

Silver sensed their desire to go outside, and with a grin, dismissed them. "Ah'm borin' ya. Get yer arses outside, but be back in an hour!"

Jim didn't think that he had ever exited a place so quickly. When they were finally above decks, Ariel gave a whoop of delight. "The sun! The wind in my hair! How did I ever live in a bubble all my life? The surface is amazing!"

Jim gave her a cautioning glare, but she ignored it. He marched up to her and forcefully covered her mouth. "Shush! Geez, your voice is so high-pitched, everyone must suspect you're a girl by now!"

She glowered at him, but relaxed. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. No more girly squeals."

"Exactly. Man, you're such a girl."

Ariel flared up immediately, but she kept her voice low. "Oh, and I suppose that's because _I am one_."

"You're not supposed to be. Do I have to give you how-to-be-a-guy lessons, now?"

A retort was poised on her tongue, but she swallowed it and partially hid her face under her cap. Jim raised an eyebrow at her peculiar action, and turned around. Eric was walking purposefully towards them, and Jim made hurrying motions behind his back. He heard Ariel move away, hopefully below decks and back to the kitchen. He then linked his hands behind his back. "Yes, Eric?"

Eric frowned. "Who was that?"

Jim weighed the advantages of playing stupid in this situation, and decided against it. "A crewmember. He was being loud, and I disciplined him."

Eric tried to look around Jim, but Jim casually shifted his weight so that Eric couldn't see. "Dint seem as if you were doing too well."

Jim laughed. "What are you talking about? He ran off with his tail between his legs."

Eric frowned, but seemed to accept Jim's explanation. He turned around to walk back to the Captain's quarters when Jim's voice made him pause. "Hey Eric? I'm sorry about that comment I made earlier."

Eric just nodded and walked away. Jim held his breath for a second and released it in a rush. He couldn't let Ariel get discovered. He forgot that just yesterday he wanted her off his ship. He didn't even consider that if Eric found out, Ariel – for all her talk and stubbornness – may even go home and stay home.

Jim didn't think about any of that. He just thought about how close a call that was.

* * *

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


	6. Chapter 6

"Land 'hoy!"

Ariel looked up from her swabbing duties, wiping the sweat from the brow. She desperately wanted to take the cap off, but she didn't dare. Eric was prowling the deck, and she just kept her head down and tried to not draw attention to herself. Dressed as she was, she looked like any other teenage boy. Even the other Mer, who had come aboard wearing their skin-tight combat clothes, had already changed into the looser, light clothing that she wore. However, that didn't mean that they didn't do their duties without at least two blade strapped to their waist…and others surely hidden in their clothes.

She didn't know why the lookout called 'land 'hoy' when all she saw was a speck in the distance. He had gotten her hopes up, thinking that they had finally found dry land! Jim had told her about the prisoner and his promise of land. All she saw was another city like Montressor!

…wait.

There were other cities? Montressor and Atlantis weren't the last human civilisations?

She shot up and sought out Jim, her duties forgotten. Thankfully for her, everyone else had done the same, all of them leaning over the edge of the ship to see the approaching city.

She stood next to Jim, who had also been swabbing the deck. Tired of doing nothing, he had joined her in all of her chores. She had thought he would tire of it by the end of the first week, but it was already the third week and he still came with her. She admired him; for a soft Montressor boy, he was tough. But then again, he always had the ability to surprise her.

"You never told me that there were other human cities!" She accused, her voice low.

He gave her a scornful look. "Seriously? You couldn't have really thought that we were the only humans." He grimaced. "Well, in your case, fish-person."

She rolled her eyes. He would sometimes jab at her fishy side, and she was so used to it now, that she didn't even bother respond. She just let it slide.

"What are they like?"

Jim frowned, trying to place them. "If I'm correct, these should be the Tex people. I think they're what remains of the people of some country called Texas."

She looked at the city, the sun glinting off her large, blue orbs. Jim could see her anticipation, and he couldn't help but grin. He nudged her with his shoulder. "Excited?"

She nodded and she flashed him a smile. His breaths topped in his lungs, and he was only able to breathe again when she looked at the city again. _What was that? _

-x-

Silver heard the call of "land 'hoy", but instead of running topside, he decided to instead to check out the rig. As the cook, he had explicit knowledge of how much food he prepared and for how many. And he knew that he was preparing for two more than he had to originally.

The first, was easy. It was the cabin boy who was not a boy; maybe the Prince's girlfriend who he couldn't leave. They certainly had the chemistry for it.

The other, on the other hand, was a mystery. He had seen everyone else on deck, except this elusive one. Which meant he was separate, and therefore in the rig. So he crept along the length of the ship, knowing that everyone else was up on top, eagerly looking at the new city.

The rig was as nice as a rig could get. As with his kitchen, it had undergone certain improvements since the fifteenth century….but not much. It was a solitary room, completely sealed off except for the glass door. The prisoner had all he could want in there; a potty, sink, and even a little porthole to look out at the water that they streamed past.

And the prisoner was an old friend.

Silver grinned, his smile like that of a shark's. "Hey there, Bones. Long time no see."

Bone's voice was resigned. "Hey there, Silver. See you're still Flint's lapdog."

Silver laughed. "Don't judge me by my cover, buddy boy. I've turned over a new leaf, can't ya tell?"

Bones gave him a level gaze. "Silver, you can tell meh."

Silver's face morphed into something savage. "So you can sell mih out to dem?" Silver shook his head. "Nat in a million years, my buddy."

Bones sighed, and looked at his hands. Silver wanted to gloat more, but he knew time was a-running out. As he walked away from the small prison, his face crinkled into a frown. Bones was an unexpected hurdle.

And Silver knew what to do with unexpected guests.

-x-

The docked at the port, Amelia's warning that they had to be back by tomorrow at dawn, or she'll leave them ringing in their ears.

The crew of the _RLS Legacy _piled out of the ship, all eager to be on solid ground again. Ariel and Jim were some of the first. She wanted to get to the highest point, so she could see the world differently, but Jim grasped her arm and dragged her to the nearest restaurant.

The place was bustling, and Ariel scowled at him across the table. He gave her a smirk. "You have to try the food. I hear the Texans had the most…interesting food."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "I ate before I left the ship, Jim. I'm not hungry. C'mon, we could eat later!" Her voice was starting to sound like a whine, and she stood up. The ground swayed under her, and she fell back in her chair.

Jim rolled his eyes are her, and turned to the blonde, busty waitress and placed his order. Ariel stared at the whole process with large eyes. When she needed food, she would normally just go to the market and take what she needed. Or, her father's cooks would prepare her something. Ordering and waiting for her food was a novelty.

"So what did you get?"

He shrugged. "Something called a fajita, and mashed potatoes."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It sounds horrible."

As she said it, the same waitress placed two steaming plates of food in front of them, and gave Ariel a dirty look.

Jim stared at the food, and shrugged. "Don't say anything unless you try it," he said as he dug into his potatoes.

Ariel stared at him, then at her plate. Sizzling pieces of meat sat on the side, next to something that looked like grilled bell peppers and onions. There was also a blob of something white and something green next to each other. Then there were these thins pieces of…something…and a pile of yellow, mushy stuff. She looked around her. She saw some people putting all of the stuff – but the yellow stuff – in the flat pieces and rolling it. Looking at them, and copying them, she made something that resembled a wrap. She looked at Jim, who was shoving everything into his flat, round thing. Her eyes widened and he grinned at her, food in his mouth. She made a disgusted look and he laughed. She scowled at him and put her thing back on her plate. No way was she going to eat it, after seeing it partly chewed in Jim's mouth.

He swallowed and pointed at her food. "C'mon, try it. It's good."

She sighed, but abided. She gingerly placed it in her mouth, bit down cautiously, and chewed. Slowly, her face changed from bracing to surprise. Jim grinned at her. "Good, huh?"

She nodded, taking another bite. When she was finished, she wiped her hands on her napkin and looked at him. "So, what next?"

They spent the rest of the day sightseeing, and laughing at the Tex's twang when they spoke. Mostly, they couldn't understand them.

They never made their way to the highest point in the city, but Jim did take her to the port and she swung her legs over the water. They eventually made their way to the tavern where the rest of the crew were at sunset.

The place was rowdy, and Ariel saw that most of the men she worked alongside had women on their laps. She blushed, knowing what it meant, and stared at Jim. Did he want to have a tavern whore on his lap too? By the grins and high-fives he was giving some of the men, she could only assume he did. Then, she got angry at herself for caring. Why should she care? So, she began to make her way upstairs. She didn't want to see Jim with one of those blondes on his lap.

A grip on her wrist stopped her, and she swung around, ready to punch whoever had grabbed her so rudely. Jim looked at her, an inquisitive look on his face. "Aren't you going to join me? Just for one drink?" There was something in his blue eyes that she couldn't say no to.

So, she didn't.

She followed him to one of the corner tables, and ordered something they called a beer. Where they got all this food and drink, she didn't know. As the tavern girl placed the mug in front of her, with a wink to Jim, she stared at the yellowish liquid. Bile began to rise in her throat as she smelled it. People actually liked to drink this stuff?

She raised her mug and stared at Jim, uncertain. He smirked at her, and tapped her mug with his. "Bottoms up."

She shrugged. "Bottoms up."

The drink burned down her throat, and she sputtered. Not only did it burn, but it had this horrible, sour-sweet taste to it. She spat it back out into the mug, and Jim's laughter echoed in her ears. She glared at him. "That was disgusting!"

"Not really." He chuckled. "I've had worse."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Where?"

He shrugged, taking another swig. "Montressor. I was invited to all the parties," he said with a wink. "Didn't you have alcohol in Atlantis?"

She shook her head. "The strongest thing we had to drink was water," she said acidly. Jim wondered if she was being sarcastic, but before he could ask someone sat at their table.

Jim turned to him to let the guy know that this was a private table, no one else allowed, but froze when he saw the man's face. Eric stared at both of them, an infuriated look in his light blue eyes. Jim gulped and, too late, Ariel pulled her cap over her eyes.

He glowered at her. "Don't even try that, Ariel," he snapped. She sighed and met his eyes, and knew enough to look bashful. "Do you know how angry your father would be when he finds out?"

She bent her head, unable to argue with him. When she heard him this angry – which was rarely – she always felt as if she was five again.

"Very, but she can't go back now." Jim's voice was sure, if a bit cold. Ariel stared at him in surprise. She thought he would be the first to force her off and send her home when Eric found out!

Eric seemed to be equally surprised, and became angry. "And what about you? Harbouring a stowaway?"

Jim gave him a cocky grin. "She wasn't a stowaway. Amelia is fully aware of her presence on the _Legacy_."

Eric seemed floored by the information, and leaned back in his chair. Before he could say anything else, Jim grabbed Ariel's hand and dragged her upstairs. The last thing she saw was Eric's face. And he looked, strangely enough, heartbroken.

Jim led her to one of the room, not caring which one, and shut the door firmly behind him. Certain Eric want following, he sat on the bed and gave Ariel a worried look. Then he began to laugh.

She looked at him, puzzled, but then a smile spread across her face. For some reason, being busted by Eric but actually standing up to him was an exhilarating feeling. Ever since she was young, she always saw Eric as having the same authority as her father. He could order her around, play with her, but was always too worried about her to actually have fun with her. She had even had a small crush on him, years ago.

She felt as if all ties he had on her were severed. He was no longer accountable for her. He couldn't order her around, couldn't fuss over her too much…she laughed. She didn't have to worry about him finding out, anymore!

She felt free, a feeling she had never had before.

-x-

Even though Atlantis didn't have alcohol, Montressor had plenty. So Eric knew the benefits of alcohol, and knew his limits. Tonight, he passed it.

When had he stopped seeing Ariel as a little girl, and as a woman? How long had he admired her lithe form, her beauty when she swam? It felt like years. He had hoped when Jim became king, and when he was either promoted or relieved of duty, he would propose to Ariel. And he was so sure she would accept.

He guessed it was because he didn't want to see it, but the new cabin boy – a cabin boy he was sure he didn't account for – had looked a lot like Ariel. He didn't want to think of her on this trip. Sure, she had equal claim to it as Jim had, because of Ursula, but he had hoped, for once, that Ariel would just _stay home_.

But she hadn't.

And she was with Jim.

James Hawkins, the Crown Prince of Montressor, the man he was bound to protect. And, apparently, the man who had helped her pull this off. She was his cabin boy, wasn't she? The thought of them sharing a room sickened him, and he took another swig of the beer. How long has he been down here, anyways? An hour? Two? And through all of that, Jim and Ariel were together.

There was a crash and a shout from the front of the bar, and Eric tried to focus his blurry eyes. Many people streamed through the front door, screaming and waving…what?

Eric squinted his eyes again.

Things came in focus slowly. The lighted torch. The glint of steel in the firelight. The various scars and deformities on the men's faces.

The blood lust in their eyes.

And finally, the chanting of, _"Flint! Flint! Flint!"_


	7. Chapter 7

After Jim and Ariel had gotten over their shared giddiness, they fell into an extremely awkward silence. Ariel sat heavily on the bed and began to absentmindedly pull at the strings, wondering if Eric was really going to send her to father. If he did, then what? She couldn't disobey him, and he would probably nag her the entire way there. But…she couldn't leave now. She needed to get her revenge.

As she thought that, she looked up and saw Jim studying her with an intense look on his. As their eyes met, he blushed and looked away. "So, remember, bright and early tomorrow." He said as he turned to leave.

Ariel really wanted to stop him from leaving. Her hand rose as if to grab onto his sleeve, but she allowed it to drop. She gave him a weak smile. "Sure, no problem."

"Don't oversleep," he reminded her sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

The door closed with a soft click, and Ariel had a room to herself for what felt like years. Actually, it was only recently she had gotten her own room. She and her sisters always had to share one, but one by one they were all married and moved in with their husbands. It was only Flounder and herself, now. _Well, now it's just Flounder…_she thought wryly.

She curled up on her side, trying to make herself sleep. But without Jim's soft snores to lull her to sleep, she found it hard to keep her eyes closed. She tossed and turned until finally, with a growl of frustration, she leapt out of bed and stalked to his bedroom. Without bothering to knock, she barged into his room.

He looked up at her, surprised, and Ariel felt her whole face turn red. He was half naked, lying in his bed with a book in hand. Ariel didn't see the name of the book, but she was certain it was the same one he had been reading for the whole voyage. She scolded herself. This was not the first time she had seen him half naked, and with the lack of proprietary he showed around her, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"…is there a problem, Ari?"

She didn't know whether to scowl at him or blush when she answered. "I cannot sleep."

He raised an eyebrow and patted the empty space next to him. Without hesitating, she jumped next to him. He turned to her seriously. "So, what's wrong?"  
"The floor isn't moving," she said pettily.

He laughed. "Of course not. We're on land…sorta. As close to land as we can assume land feels like."

She lay on her back and traced patterns idly in the air. "I'm so used to having someone else in the room with me," she murmured. She felt him stiffen at her side, and she continued. "I used to share a room a lot with my sisters when I was younger, but when they got married, I was left alone. But Flounder is a scaredy-cat, so he'll end up in my room anyways, especially after I tell him a scary story. And then on the boat, you were with me. It felt weird having a room all to myself."

She didn't expect an answer, unless Jim wanted to tell her that he had a new girl in his bed every night, which, if Ariel was being honest with herself, she didn't want to hear.

"My dad used to read me to sleep every night."

Ariel's head snapped up and met his sea-blue eyes with hers. He gave her a small, sad smile and looked away. "Every night, without fail. Generally when a prince turns eighteen, he's given a mission to complete to prove his worth."

"Which is why we're here," Ariel interrupted.

Jim nodded. "Except, when my dad turned eighteen, he was already married to my mum…and she was pregnant with me. On Montressor, each father is required to spend the first three years of his child's life with him or her. So they couldn't give him his mission, not until I turned three. I barely remember him, but I do remember he read to me. That's all I remember of him – his voice, reading me to sleep. On my third birthday, I went downstairs to find that my dad had already left."

Ariel knew this story- his father never returned, supposedly lost at sea. "What was your father's mission?" She asked quietly.

"Does it matter?" He snapped. "He failed and proved that he wasn't worthy to be the King. But I will, I will retain honour to my name and capture Flint, and find his treasure."

Ariel opened her mouth to – to what? comfort him? reassure him? – when the door banged open. Eric stood in the doorway, slightly weaving and his face was red. He looked slightly stricken to see the two in bed together and they jumped apart. Ariel frowned as sounds from below drifted up.

"Wha-?"

"Pirates," Eric slurred out. Ariel narrowed her eyes. Was he _drunk_? "Flint's pirates."

Jim and Ariel exchanged glances, and in a flash, they were out of the bed and rushing out. Jim tugged on his shirt and Ariel ran into her room, grabbed her sword and dagger and followed the men downstairs. She saw that even though Eric was tipsy, he was leading the way with sure footsteps, even if he was making too much noise. Jim had his hand on his own sword, and his pistol was cocked and ready.

Ariel unsheathed her sword as they descended the dark stairway, the noise from the tavern increasing with each steps. She heard shouts and curses, the sound of iron ringing against iron, and the undeniable shouts of men in pain…and the horrifying sounds of their cries being cut off midway.

But that didn't prepare her for what she saw.

Bodies lay on the ground, covered in blood. Ariel couldn't tell who was who in the blur of red. She saw men she had worked with, and men she didn't recognise. Some were groaning in pain while some were still. The tavern wench who had been flitting around the room was crying in the corner, the whole left side of her face smeared with red.

Ariel wanted to stop and help, take the wounded away from this place that reeked of death, but Eric's voice brought her back into the present. With a cry, she noticed the sword descending towards her skull, and with a flash of silver, blocked it. With a move so practised she didn't even think about it, her right arm broke contact with the other person's sword and immediately slashed towards his middle. His face seemed stunned for a moment, before he collapsed at her feet. A bright red stain spread around him, pooling at Ariel's booted feet.

_It's a good thing I was still dressed from today…_she thought, as if observing herself from outside her body. Still observing, she noticed herself do a perfect turn and parry an attack to her back. She watched as her arm gracefully twirled the man's sword out of his hand and then stab him through the heart. She watched as her hand casually flicked her blade to rid it of her opponent's life force.

She couldn't have just killed two men.

But she had.

-x-

Silver smiled as the sounds of the fight broke out, the cool night air ruffling his short, brown hair. He strolled down the road, heading towards the ship. It had all worked out perfectly; he ensured the men were well inebriated before signalling to his men to come in. they wouldn't stand a chance, and if they did…it provided him with enough time to do what he needed to do.

Whistling an old tune from his youth, he hopped aboard. The guard noticed him, stiffened into attention before recognising him. The young man's shoulders visibly relaxed as he distinguished Silver's familiar face, and he broke out into a smile. He didn't notice Silver's arm as it thrust towards him, couldn't block the killing blow. With a grunt, the boy crumpled against Silver but the older man pushed him away scornfully. "Damn Mer," he said, spitting on the corpse.

He looked up at the Captain's quarters and noticed her light was on. He paused. Deal with her now, or later? He looked toward the tavern, and noticed the fight was still under way. Shrugging, he decided later. He needed to be rid of the immediate problem first.

Thumping down the stairs to the galley, Silver allowed a perverse smile to colour his features. Jones had been a thorn in Flint's side since he escaped. He was a master at hiding, and by making a bold move like this was unlike him. Obviously he felt he had more to gain than to lose.

He walked to the brig, unsheathing his sword. As he stood in front of the man's prison, he allowed a smug smile to cross his face. "Good evenin' Jonesy-boy."

Jones spun around, a look of alarm on his face. His eyes flitted from the naked sword to Silver's face, and his shoulders slumped. "Good nigh'."

Silver's smile became even more malicious. "Good night fo' huntin', yinnow."

Jones levelled him with a glare. "Wha fun is huntin' when yuh prey's been caught?"

"True, true," Silver conceded, banging the glass door absentmindedly. "Now, how der one get in thar?"

Jones gave him a sly smile. "Yuh need to be a first mate, mate."

Silver growled with annoyance. He couldn't allow this man to live…a thought occurred to him and his shark-like smile returned. "Sit tigh' bonny, boy."

Whistling, he walked back from where he had come. He found his way easily to the tavern, following the sounds of battle and screams. He didn't bother take part in the fight, just waited for the first mate to walk through, his first priority would be to get the Prince and his cabin boy out, so all Silver had to do was play the patience game. Sooner or later, his prey would exit the writhing mass of bodies.

-x-

Ariel was still watching herself from afar as she spun and slashed, blood colouring her clothes with every cut she made, with every blow she dealt. She felt removed from it all…until she saw one of the men she had cut down earlier stagger up and head straight for Jim.

They had all been separated the moment they reached downstairs, but Ariel, in her unconnected state, was able to keep tabs on Jim and Eric. Eric was holding his own, and surprisingly so was Jim, but no man was immune to a knife in the back. Not even Jim.

With a cry, Ariel felt herself slam back into her body. She screamed and pushed her way to Jim, seeing the bloody knife rise and fall in its deadly arc. With a final scream of desperation, Ariel hurled her sword to the man.

It wasn't a good throw. With a balanced knife, on stable ground and in a calm environment, Ariel could hit a non-moving target at fifty paces. In a crowded room, with an unbalanced sword and running, it was a miracle that it went in the right direction. It was pure luck that it sliced the man's knife arm.

But now Ariel was stuck in the middle of a battle, defenceless and very much alone.

The man who was about to murder Jim dropped the knife with a yelp, and turned and glared at the small figure facing him. His sky-blue eyes were familiar, and the man immediately recognised him as the boy who had wounded him in the first place. A bit of bright red hair was peeking out of his cap, which only enraged him more. Like a bull, the sight of the red hair made him charge at the small boy.

Ariel stood stock-still as she saw the man barrelling towards her. Weapon-less, she was useless. Her feet were rooted to the spot, and she saw Jim spin around. Her eyes met his for a brief second, and she felt at peace. Sure, she was about to die, but Jim was alive. He was alive.

She closed her eyes at the last second, and a heavy weight slammed into her. However, the pain that she had expected, the sharp, piercing pain of a knife in the gut, didn't come. Confused, she cracked her eyes open and gasped.

Eric stood above her, blood dripping to his feet. She couldn't tell whether it was his or her attacker's; somehow, Eric had stopped the man from killing Ariel and stabbed him in the neck. But Ariel noticed that some darker red mixed with the man's human blood. Eric was badly hurt as well.

"Eric!" She screamed, as she began to topple backwards. She leapt up and caught him, and when he suddenly became lighter, she noticed Jim. He nodded at her grimly, and they began to drag Eric outside.

Outside the tavern, Ariel took a deep breath of clean air. The nauseating smell of blood and urine and who knows what else was not as strong outside, and Ariel felt her light-headedness dissipate. She looked down at Eric and his wound, and a cry stuck in her throat. He was bleeding profusely, and she desperately placed a hand on his wound as if by doing that she could staunch the wound. Gently, she lay his head upon her lap.

"Why, Eric?" She sobbed, salty tears mixing with his blood. Jim's face was stricken, but he kept casting furtive glances to the tavern.

Eric's hand cupped her face. "Because I love you." He answered, his bright eyes shining with tears. "I was planning to propose after Jim became King…" his voice was fading and his eyes were beginning to dim.

Ariel stared at him, shocked. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" He answered, then coughed. "I just do."

"I-I love you too, Eric," she mumbled, blushing. It wasn't the way he loved her, but she had to spare the dying man that extra misery. She didn't notice the expression of pain that flitted across Jim's face at her white lie.

What she did notice, however, was the large shadow appearing behind Jim. Her head shot up, a warning in her cry, but she was too late. A large hand came out of the shadows and bludgeoned the back of his head. Ariel's cry of warning became a cry of despair as Jim crumpled to the ground. She reached out for him, but didn't reach him before she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. Her eyes rolled up, and she caught the sight of a white apron and grinning teeth before falling unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric couldn't breathe past the searing pain in his gut, but when he saw Jim and then Ariel suddenly topple forward, he released a yell. He immediately regretted it, doubling over weakly, as if curling into a ball would lessen the pain. He felt someone grab onto his hair, and his head was jerked up. His sea blue eyes met deep brown eyes, and a toothy grin.

"Firs' mate Eric. I needs yer," Silver said, menace laced into his voice.

Eric's eyes narrowed with distaste. "What do you want."

"Yer hand."

"Wha-?" Before Eric could guess what the fat man said, he saw Silver rear back with his sword in hand. Panic filled Eric's every sense. "Stop!" He yelled. "What do you really want?"

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Ah jus' tolja."

Eric's quick mind made the connection. "You're with Flint?"

Silver began to clap, an ironic smile on his face. "So ya figured it out, eh?"

"How did you find out about this mission?"

Silver shrugged. "Good luck and great timin'." He answered. "Flint's knows Montressor's custom, an' sent me thar to git on tha ship. Everythin' after was easy."

Eric coughed, bright red blood spilling out of his mouth. Silver's face twisted in disgust. "Ah need yuh hand, sir," his tone mocking.

Eric shook his head. "It won't work. It takes my pulse too, so that filthy pirates like you won't be able to get in with my corpse."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He sighed, shaking his head. "Yuh had to make it difficult, eh?" With a heave, he threw Eric over his shoulder. Eric screamed in pain, and warm blood gushed out of his wound, staining Silver's apron. Silver just sighed as if it was an inconvenient setback.

Eric's eyes alighted on the prone forms of Ariel – his precious Ariel – and Jim. Then the darkness enveloped him.

-x-

Ariel groaned softly as she moved. She stretched her hand out, as if reaching…reaching for what? Her memory was fuzzy. Did she fall asleep on the floor? The last thing she remembered was going into Jim's room. Maybe she fell asleep on his floor?

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she became aware of a throbbing in her temple. Moaning as she sat up, she looked ahead of her. The tavern they had been was afire, and her memories caught up with her. The fight, Eric's wound, Jim falling unconscious…

_Jim!_

She spun around and looked for Jim. With a sigh of relief, she noticed he was still lying where he had fallen. She crawled over to him, and felt for his pulse. She released a sigh of relief and she felt its strength against her fingertips. Lifting his head gently, she placed his head on her lap.

She slowly looked around the area, and with a sinking heart, noticed Eric wasn't around. She searched to see if he had dragged himself somewhere – a fool's hope – but he was nowhere to be found. She looked at the unconscious boy on her lap, then her mind returned to the man who had just confessed his love for her. Should she leave Jim and look for Eric? A part of her mind told her that looking for Eric was the stupid choice, because she had no clues to his whereabouts or who would have taken him. Why would someone want to kidnap a dying man? The other part of her mind told her to search for him anyways. However, there was a feeling that she felt more, a feeling that made the second choice impossible.

She couldn't leave Jim.

Her mind came up with various excuses: he could be taken as well, even if she hid him he may be robbed or mauled, how could she drag him to a safe place without hurting him, if he did wake up he may begin to look for her and Eric and they'll be going round in circles…but the utmost reason was that she couldn't allow him to wake up alone.

She gently brushed his hair from his forehead, humming softly. She really hoped he was all right. Worry began to knaw in her gut as she thought about Eric again, and then if Jim was seriously hurt…panic was mounting in her chest and she found it hard to breathe…but she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Don't think of anything. Just breathe. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she pulled an old tune and she began to softly sing her favourite part:

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy…  
__But he was lookin' to the sky.  
__As he asked if I would come along,  
__I started to realise, that everyday  
__He'll find just what he's lookin' for,  
__Like a shooting star, he shines._

Jim's eyes began to flutter open, and his eyes locked onto hers. He blinked a few times, confusion written on his features, and Ariel gave him a weak smile. Impulsively, she bent down and kissed his cheek. Her relief at seeing him alive and conscious was palpable.

Jim's eyes grew puzzled, but he didn't say anything. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where's Eric?"

She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "…I don't know."

-x-

Silver grunted as he dropped Eric unceremoniously on his rear. The man moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, but he didn't say anything otherwise. Silver leaned back, his hands on his ample waist, and grumbled as his spine popped, releasing tension.

He gave the man in the cell a satisfied smirk. "Bones, ah hope yer ready to die."

Bones knew what was about to happen. First Mate Eric – one of the best fighters on Montressor and Atlantis alike – was near death. There was no getting help from him. his eyes showed his fear, and Silver's smile grew wider. The big man leaned in, pressing his tanned face against the glass separating the two- but not for long.

"Scared? Ya should be."

Bones swallowed, and stared at Silver with steely eyes. He was a man, goddammit! He'll take his death like a man. "Do what yah came to do, swine."

A vein pulsed in Silver's forehead, and he grabbed Eric's hand. Slapping the hand against the control, the handprint scanner glowed green. Within a few seconds, the pad flared white and an audible 'click' was heard as the room unlocked. With a savage yank, Silver opened the door to Bone's small prison. He hauled the smaller man up against the wall.

"Do it," Bones taunted. He did what he had to do, wanted to do, and he was willing to accept death. After years of waiting for the opportune moment, he would not regret giving all of his valuable information for nothing in return. He knew he would meet suspicion, but Captain Amelia and the First mate treated him better than he could have hoped. As their prisoner, he was still treated to three meals a day and comfortable – if confining – living quarters.

He saw Silver hesitate, and he felt true terror. If Silver wasn't going to kill him, he may take him straight to Flint. And Flint would not kill him, but subject him to days of torture.

He gave Silver a cocky grin. "Wha' happen? Scared? Of a helpless man?"

He saw the anger flash in Silver's eyes, but the man still didn't make a move.

Bones looked way from Silver and spat. "Damn, gettin' killed by ah man withou' any balls. Meh granma had more than ya."

He felt a stinging pain in his side, and looked down to see a spreading circle of red. Silver's sword was impaled in his side, and while Bones knew it wasn't a fatal wound, it hurt like a _bitch. _He growled at Silver, and gave him a sardonic smile. "Still ain't got the balls to kill me, eh? The guy who betrayed and stole from Flint? Eh? What kinda lap dog are yeh?"

He saw Silver grit his teeth, and knew that these were his last moments. The searing pain spread from his side to his middle. Even though he wanted to die, didn't mean he was going to die easily. He tried to stagger away from the blade, but to no avail. Silver had cut straight through his stomach, and Bones held the wound. The blood loss was making his vision become blurry and he felt weak. The last thing he saw was Silver's blade descending upon him.

And then, blissful darkness.

-x-

They were walking back to the ship, heads bowed in thought. Jim snuck a glance at Ariel, and saw that her face was streaked with tears. _Of course, idiot! _He thought, wanting to smack himself on the head. _Eric is missing and we don't know where he is. And she…_

He looked at her again, an indescribable feeling rising in his chest. Was that…anger? Impossible. Why should he be angry that she loved someone? He shook it off as best he could but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Why had she stayed with him when she could have begun searching for Eric by herself? But she had decided to stay with him, even singing him a song…and then that kiss. The last time he had been kissed like that, it was by his mother when she was putting him to bed. Is that what she thought of him? As a little kid?

He clenched his hand, his fingernails digging into his palm. He should not be feeling whatever he was feeling. They were co-conspirators at worst, friends at best. That's it.

He cleared his throat. "So, what should we tell the Captain?" Talking about anything would help him get his mind off of…whatever it was.

She blinked slowly a couple of times and wiped her cheeks. "I don't know."

Anger flared in him. that's all she said to him since he woke up. "Well, get an idea."

She spun on him, her face showing her rage. "Why do I have to get an idea? We're both in this, so why just me? You think of something!"

"Why should I?" He screamed back. "It's not my boyfriend that got taken away!"

She took a step back, shock evident on her face. _Damn, _he cursed himself silently.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, well sorry. So the love confession earlier was a lie?"

Her jaw tightened, and she turned away from him. "I don't have to answer to you." A tear traced her cheek, and Jim immediately felt guilty. He turned away from her, not knowing what to say. This was a huge mess, and he didn't know what to do to get out of it.

Hearing a small gasp, his head whipped to Ariel. A hand was clamped over her mouth, and she was being dragged to a dark alleyway. Jim ran after her, and saw her try to disengage. He had seen Mer fight before, and knew of their advanced speed and strength as compared to a normal human. So even though he was worried about Ariel, the rational part of his mind reminded him that she could take care of herself.

Ariel drove her elbow into the assailant's stomach a few times, and with a grunt, the person released her. Ariel twisted and threw a punch to the person's face – Jim couldn't even see her fist, she was so fast – but with an equally fast reaction, the person blocked it.

"Stop it, you idiot!" The person hissed.

Upon hearing the voice, both Jim and Ariel snapped to attention. Amelia brushed back her hair so that it was perfect again, and gave the two teenagers a hard stare. "Report."

They looked at each other, and Jim somehow lost the contest. "A tavern fight erupted between our sailors and Flint's pirates. Eric tried to escort us to the ship and to safety, but was attacked in the process. Ariel and I dragged him out of the tavern, but someone knocked us unconscious. When we woke up, Eric was gone."

Ariel whimpered softly, but Jim ignored it.

"Damn. Ok, I have commandeered a smaller ship, hidden on the other side of the city. I'll try to find any survivors and bring them there. You are to go straight to the ship and get it ready to depart. Understood?"  
The two nodded, not willing to go against the captain's orders. She stared at them for a moment more before nodding briskly. "Great. I'll meet you there in an hour. Then, we leave this God forsaken city." She then disappeared towards the direction of the tavern.

Jim and Ariel looked at each other. Jim sighed and began walking towards the direction the Captain has gestured towards, but a hand on his sleeve made him pause. "What about Eric?"

Jim shook his head. "Didn't you hear the Captain? Get to the ship and ready it. She's depending on us."

"But Eric could still be alive!"

Jim spun around and gripped Ariel's shoulders. "Ariel, he's either dead or on the verge of death. We have no clue to where he was taken, and what would we do when we do find him? Save him? We'll just be changing the place where he dies. You saw that wound yourself. He won't be able to survive that."

Ariel looked away, tears shining in her eyes. However, she nodded. Jim released her shoulders and sighed. Suddenly, he wrapped her in his arms. "It's all right. Eric is strong; he'll resist to the end. You don't have to worry about him." She nodded into his chest, and he held her closer to him. He felt as if he was betraying Eric, but he wanted to continue holding Ariel like this.

-x-

Silver kicked the first mate, and the handsome man groaned. "Still alive, eh?" He asked, crouching near him. Eric's face was deathly pale, and he was sweating. Silver looked at his wound and saw it was still seeping blood. He sighed. "Eh, seems yeh ain't got long agen."

He stood up and looked at his bloodstained clothes in disgust. Not only was Eric bleeding all over his clothes earlier, Bone's blood had splattered all over it too. He looked at the two dead men. Well, one was dead. The other might as well be.

He began to walk away, wondering if the princeling and his cabin boy were still alive. Rubbing his chin, he said aloud, "I may have ter kill 'em."

A hand shot out and grabbed his foot. Before he could look to see who, a sharp pain in his thigh erupted. With a roar, Silver kicked savagely at the person, but his attacker merely dragged the blade down and across. Silver yelled again, and kicked at the person. The person fell limp and the knife stopped moving. With a scream of pain, Silver yanked out the bloody knife. He glared down at his attacker, and saw Eric's prone form.

With a curse, Silver kicked the first mate repeatedly until his injured leg gave out on him. He fell heavily on the floor, coming face-to-face with the man. As he tried to get up, he saw a flash of silver.

He screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his left eye. He lashed blindly at Eric, but didn't hit the man. Staggering, he stood up and stepped away from him. He spat on Eric's body, and kicked him again. Cautious. He stooped down and felt Eric's pulse.

Even though he waited for a whole minute, he did not feel a thrum of life under his finger. Standing slowly, he spat on Eric's corpse one last time.

The Mer seemed to have saved his last reserves of energy to strike at Silver, and Silver would forever curse him for it.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm weak with taunting. That whole Silver/Bones scene had me like KJHEBGC.K UAC,GHGLJS DIE! Meh. And yes, the song was 'Ordinary Day' by Vanessa Carlton. I thought that part of the song summed up Jim and Ariel for some reason.

Ok, you guys didn't know this, but your reviews from the last chapter decided whether Eric would live. Even though most – if not all – of you said, "don't kill Eric"…I did. I weighed the option of having Eric alive vs. his dead, and decided the story would flow better with him dead. Sorry guys! But because you all wanted him to live so badly, I ensured he went out with one helluva fight ;)

Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel and Jim continued to the place the Captain had ordered, their footsteps echoing off the strangely deserted city. Ariel's hand went to her pocket and felt for Morph, before freezing. Panic lanced through her entire being, and she stopped abruptly.

"Ari! What the hell?" Jim called out when he realised his partner's lack of movement. "We have to go!"

Ariel turned her frightened eyes to Jim. "Morph."

Jim slapped his forehead. "That little bugger…" He murmured.

"Jim, we can't just leave him!"

Jim glared at her. "Did I suggest that? No. Now, give me a second to think." He paced the width of the street, his hand on his chin. Ariel began to fret, twisting her hands and wondering how fast he'll be to chase her if she ran back now.

He snapped his fingers. "Ok. You head to the boat, and begin organising the boat. I'll run back to the ship, grab Morph and whatever else, and zoom on back."

"But I'm the faster runner!"

Jim pointed a finger at her, his gaze stern. "You will not argue with me on this one, Ariel. It's either this, or nothing."

Ariel bit her lip. She couldn't very well leave Jim alone, but she also couldn't leave Morph by himself. Morph was originally Jim's, so he must be more worried about the blob than she. She tentatively nodded her head.

She saw Jim turn towards the direction that they had come, but saw him hesitate. He abruptly spun back around and embraced her, holding her tightly to him. "Be safe." He whispered.

Ariel hugged him back, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "You too."

Just as quickly, he released her and was off. Ariel stood around for a moment more, and then turned in the opposite direction. Amelia and Jim were depending on her.

-x-

Jim raced through the streets, unnerved with how quiet it was. As he approached the dock, noises of the fight and people's shouts began to filter in. He began to proceed with caution, checking his surrounding areas before moving. He made quick progress to the ship, and was surprised to not see a guard posted. He slipped into his and Ariel's room and grabbed a bag and filled it with necessities, and then went to the kitchen. Morph loved to hang out down there.

He heard a grunting noise and a shuffle, and quickly hid. Peeking out from his hiding space, he saw a dark shadow limping towards him. He pulled back quickly, unsure of who he had just seen. However, curiosity won out and he looked again. The figure stepped into the light, and his gasped softly. Silver looked a mess, his face covered in blood. His left eye was gouged out, and blood pooled on the ground under his left leg. He was heavily injured.

Jim began to emerge from his hiding spot when a hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him backwards.

"Shh," He instantly recognised the captain's voice. "Silver looks downright suspicious. We'll wait a few moments more,"

Jim nodded, not willing to fight the captain on this. Just as she finished speaking, he heard Silver begin to mumble something. He didn't catch much, but the mention of "Eric" had him startled. Maybe Silver knew where Eric was!

He began to move towards Silver when Amelia held him back again. "I said not to move, Hawkins." She hissed.

They waited a few moments again with bated breath as Silver made his way slowly away from them and above deck. They both stepped out, and Jim ran to where Silver had come from.

What he saw took his breath away.

Eric was a bloody mess, his blood staining the entire ground around him. Jim knelt at his friend's side and touched his still-warm body, but no breath stirred in Eric's body. Amelia sidled up next to him, her face grave. "He was a brave, brave man. Silver will pay for this," she vowed, her voice as cold as steel.

Jim nodded, not even questioning her intuition that Silver was the cause of it. Why else would he have been injured as well? Bones was killed quickly, without any other wounds. It was clearly apparent that Eric had fought with his assailant.

Jim closed Eric's still open eyes, bent his head for a moment, and then got up. He didn't dare take Eric's body for Ariel to see; it'd break her heart. And he could not stand it if she was any more hurt than she was now.

He and Amelia quickly swept through the ship, gathering what they deemed necessary. Without even a glance back at the ship, they left it as quickly as they came.

They skulked through the dark streets of the city, slowly making their way back to the other ship Amelia had set up. Thankfully, the pirates had contained their merry-making to the tavern and they didn't come across anyone. "Well, I'll be damned," muttered Amelia. "Seems as if the whole city is made of pirates. How could I not see if before?"

"Because they're pirates, and experts at deceit." Jim answered, his voice grave. "Do you think this is the rumoured Treasure City? Y'know, Flint's headquarters?"

Amelia paused and tapped her finger on her chin. "It's possible, but I don't think so. I think Flint would have tried to get rid of you himself. But we are close, very close."

"Should we continue on?" Jim asked for a while. They turned down an alley which then opened onto the shadowed pier Amelia's back-up ship was moored.

Amelia scoffed. "Of course! I said we were close, didn't I? It's no use stopping now."

"But how could we hope to defeat Flint now? We barely have a crew, let alone a ship. And I don't want…" Jim's voice trailed off as a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

Amelia cupped his face in her palm. "Jim, I've known you since you were a boy. And while I cannot say much for Ari, I can tell you she cares for you as much as you do for her, but she wouldn't appreciate you trying to protect her like that."

Jim turned his head away. "You're wrong. She loves Eric."

Amelia gave him a sympathetic smile. "She did, but not in the way you think. Now come along, we have a pirate king to dethrone."

Jim followed her, a confused expression on his face. He wanted to believe Amelia's words, but he didn't dare allow himself to hope. He stepped onto deck, and whatever thoughts he had of defeating Flint went out of the window. The crew – which was already small enough at the beginning – was now diminished to a quarter of its size. Not only that, but majority of the people were heavily injured or unconscious.

"Jim!" Ariel called out, tackling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're safe! When you took so long, I had thought the worst!" She looked beind him. "Did you find Eric? Or Morph?"

Jim looked down, refusing to meet her eyes, and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Ariel. We were too late for Eric. Morph wasn't on the ship, either." Honestly, Jim forgot about the blob in light of Eric's demise, but it was true that the pink thing wasn't on board. If it was, it would have attacked Jim as soon as he stepped onto the ship.

The silence stretched on for so long, Jim finally had to look up. Ariel was staring off in the direction of the city, a sad expression on her face. But for some reason, she looked at peace. She sensed his eyes on her and looked at him, giving him a smile. It wasn't a big smile, but it wasn't fake either. "Eric didn't have long to live anyways. Not with that wound. I'm just glad he's out of his suffering now. And Morph can take care of himself."

"Hawkins! Ari! Stop dilly-dallying and help me get this ship into the open sea! Chop chop!"

Jim and Ariel snapped at attention and immediately scurried to follow their Captain's orders. Amelia kept them so busy preparing the ship that they didn't have time to think. As they were the only two who were in the best shape, they ended up doing most of the work. The ship may have been small, but it didn't mean that they had any less work to do.

Faster than Jim and Ariel thought was possible, but still too slow for Amelia's tastes, the ship was off. They had a steady wind in the approximate direction they wanted to go, so Amelia dismissed the two from tending to the ship's needs and instead set them to caring for the sick and wounded.

Some of the Mer were in good enough shape that Ariel knew that after bandaging their wounds and allowing them to rest, they would recover quickly. Others were not so lucky. Some had many broken bones she had to reset while others were so badly hurt all she could do for them was make them comfortable. Those were the ones she knew wouldn't last the night without proper medical care, something they didn't have. Mer healed quickly, but not that quickly.

When Ariel was finally done, she was exhausted- both mentally and emotionally. She couldn't help feeling somehow guilty. They were her people, but she couldn't protect them. All she could do was get protected.

She curled herself into a ball, her thoughts getting darker and darker by the second. She felt herself spiralling into some black hole, with no way out. She was useless, worthless, unable to do anything right…why was she here anyways? She thought she could take on the Sea Witch by herself? What poppycock. She couldn't even take care of herself, and Eric died for her sake. Maybe it'll be better for everyone if she just jumped ship now. And Jim…no, she couldn't afford to think about Jim. This was a real mission for him, not some teenage girl's whim. He couldn't be distracted by her. She had to leave him before he died for her sake, too. He couldn't die. Jim couldn't die. The thought of a world without him…Ariel's chest tightened at the mere thought of it.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her and she looked up in surprise. Jim's cheeks were tinged pink and he was looking away from her, but he didn't remove his arm. "If you want to cry, you can cry."

A laugh escaped her throat, and Jim's head snapped in her direction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Thanks, Jim."

The pink spread down his neck. "No problem. It must have been hard losing your…boyfriend."

Ariel gave him a puzzled look. "Boyfriend?"

Jim coughed, clearly embarrassed. "Um, you know…Eric. He was a great guy, by the way. He was my best friend. He was really looking forward to going back to Atlantis, I know it. He always had this wistful look on his face…"

"Oh no, no! Eric was never my boyfriend!" Ariel protested, waving her hands frantically. "No, we were just really close friends. I mean, there was that one time when he told me he wanted to marry me, but I thought he was joking." Her tone turned sober. "But, I guess he wasn't. He really meant that, didn't he?"

Jim was speechless, so he just nodded. "Yeah, I think it was pretty obvious he really loved you." Jim paused, and they fell into an awkward silence. "Um," Jim then cleared his throat. "Did you love him back?"

Ariel shook her head. "Not in that way, no. I loved him like a brother."

Jim released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's good. Wait, no that didn't come out right. I don't mean it's good that…argh!" he yelled, raising his hands in the air in defeat and standing. He rubbed the back of his head, unable to look at Ariel. "What do I mean?" He muttered. He spared Ariel a glance, then looked away quickly. "I guess what I mean is, if you weren't in love with him…I still have a chance? Yeah. That's what I meant."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened. "Jim? Jim, look at me."

"I can't right now, I'm too embarrassed." He answered honestly.

She heard her huff in annoyance, and then she forcibly turned him so he faced her. He immediately turned his gaze to the starry sky, sure his face was still bright red. She gripped his chin and pulled his face down to her eyes level, where he had no chance but to look her in her bright blue eyes. She smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled, and her eyes narrowed.

She then sighed and released him, and clasped her hands behind her back. She rocked back on her heels, chewing on her bottom lip. "The truth is…you don't need a chance."

Jim's heart dropped, and he forced a smile. "Ah…I see."

Ariel shook her head and gripped his shoulders. "No, I don't mean it that way! I mean that you've always…always…um, no other guy has a chance. Against you, I mean." Her voice trailed off at the end.

He stared at her in shock, his mouth gaping like a fish. Her hands dropped from his shoulders to his hands, and she held them tightly, finally looking him in the eye. He looked at their linked hands, then at her face. "Amelia was right?" Was all he managed to say.

"Of course. I'm always right."

Ariel and Jim sprang apart from each other and saw the Captain lounging on the mast above them. "How much did you hear?" Jim practically yelled.

She studied her nails nonchalantly. "Oh, just about everything. I'm glad you didn't botch it up too bad, though. I thought you would have done worse." Jim sputtered in rage, and Ariel looked like she was too mortified to say anything. Amelia rolled her eyes and dropped to the deck. "But that is beside the point. The lookout has spotted something in the distance, and we think it's Flint's hideout. I think it'd be best to anchor soon and then row to shore as soon as possible, and I need you two then. Especially if we want to get there before daybreak."

"But dawn is in five hours!" Ariel protested.

"Exactly. We're too close, so we will doubtless be seen. We cannot go back. All that's left is to go forward, and as quickly as possible."

* * *

I am so, so, so sorry for this late and lame update. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I've been struggling with writer's block, and then finals...ugh. I just couldn't motivate myself to write. But hopefully I'll be done writing this before the new year! Fingers crossed!

Review, please?


	10. Chapter 10

Jim held his breath as the ship silently slid next into the bay. It was surely Flint's hideout, that was certain. How were they so sure?

Because it was the only piece of real land that Jim had ever seen.

It was larger than he expected and covered in green – actual _green_. Many different plants grew abundantly on it, stretching on for miles. And unlike the cities that Jim had seen, it wasn't constant. There were hills, real hills, that gave the land a look of the rocking sea forever paused.

"Okay, Jim, Ariel, come with me. Rogers!" Amelia whispered loudly. "Dammit, Rogers, where are you?"

A short man with a cap popped up from below decks. "Aye Cap'n!"

"Right. Stay here and wait for us for three hours- no more. If we aren't back by then, then you are free to sail this ship wherever you please. And for God's sakes, _do not draw attention to yourself. _Do so, and you're dead. Got that?"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Rogers answered back sharply, his voice as low as hers.

Amelia nodded in satisfaction and turned to the pair. "Right. Jim what are you dawdling about for? Get in the rowboat. Quickly, now, quickly!"

The rowboat was something added on as a reminder of what ships used to be, when there was no dock to park next to. As all cities had a dock and no other way of getting inside, rowboats were obsolete. Never in a million years would anyone dreamed of discovering land again.

The sun was peeking over the hills by the time Jim, sweating and puffing, felt sand under the boat. Amelia was sitting imperiously at the bow of the small boat while Ariel looked at the island with an enraptured expression. Jim hurriedly jumped out of the boat, rocking it slightly, and pulled it in so that it wouldn't be taken away when the tide rose.

The tide! Something that Jim had only ever learnt about, and something he never thought he'd have to take into consideration. The tide never affected the cities, but they still learned about it.

The sand was a novel experience for him. After spending weeks on a boat, he had gotten used to the rocking of a ship under his feet. Even then, walking in the pirate's city, it wasn't as strange as the sand. It shifted and moved under his feet, and he felt as if he would faceplant into the sand without a warning.

Ariel, on the other, was used to feeling sand under her feet. Living under the sea, she would usually 'walk' on the floor of the sea while in her human form. While most of the underground city was paved and a uniform level, there were areas at the outskirts of the city where one could walk on the sand. So she grinned at Jim's astonished face and steadied him with a hand. "Just keep walking. The sand won't swallow you up."

"What is wrong with you slowpokes?" Amelia chided, already at the tree line. "We have a notorious pirate to capture and a Sea Witch to deal with in three hours, with no bloody idea where they are. Let's get moving!"

Jim and Ariel grimaced at each other and followed her. The walk through the jungle was slow and hard, and being under the trees was extremely humid. Soon, all three of them were sweating and panting but they all plodded along.

A rustling noise put them all on alert, and before they could react, something brown tackled Jim. He released a yell as it took him to the floor. "HUMANS!" it cried, its voice overjoyed. "I haven't seen one in years! This is amazing! You cannot believe how honoured I am to meet you, sir! M'name's Ben! Pleased to meet you!"

Jim ogled the man on top of him, wondering how anyone could smell so bad. Ariel didn't waste any time yanking the unkempt man off of Jim and Amelia immediately placed her sword at his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

"Oh…uh…nice sword you have there, missy." He stuttered out.

"Who are you?" Amelia said acidly.

"Well, as I was sayin', m'name's Ben. Ha! How many years has it been since someone asked me my name?" He began to ponder it, but Amelia pressed the point against his throat, jolting him to the present.

"Why are you here, Ben?" She said his name with as much derision she could muster…which is a lot.

"Oh, right! I was marooned here by that Flint, yup. Have you got any cheese? Anyways. I was told to guard his treasure while he went off lookin' for more!"

Jim's heart sank. All this time looking for him, and he was gone? "What of the Sea Witch?" Ariel asked, her voice urgent.

"She's still here, yup. Stayed here even though Flint ain't ever returned."

"What do you mean he hasn't returned?" Jim asked.

Ben laughed. "Whaddya mean? Flint's dead! Been dead for a few years now, yup."

Jim gaped at the man. "But that's impossible. He's been terrorising ships throughout the entire ocean."

"Aye, but the ocean's a pretty big place, huh? Could be you were just hearin' old stories. But he's been dead, dead, dead as doornail! What's a door nail?"

Jim and Amelia looked at each other. "If he's dead, then what am I to do?" Jim asked his mentor.

"Well, the Sea Witch is still alive…" She trailed off.

Ariel took the sword from Amelia and pressed it against Ben's neck so that it drew blood. "You will take us to the Sea Witch's lair." Her normally bright, blue eyes were now ice cold.

"Hey, Ariel, that's my job. You don't have to avenge your mum any more." Jim said in an attempt to calm her.

"Of course it's my job, Jim!" She snapped back. "She killed my mum. Killed her. She deserves to die by my hand."

"Okay, fine. But could you release Ben? I think you've scared him enough."

Startled, she took a step away from the stinky man. "Oh, sorry. It's just that…" her expression hardened.

"Oh, I understand!" The man said, grinning. "But you don't have to worry about me taking you to the Sea Witch. She's in the centre of the island! In a nice, big castle she built herself. No-one's there but her."

"Take us to her." Amelia said, her voice cold.

Ben snapped to attention, something one couldn't help but do in the commanding Captain's presence, and led them in the direction they had been heading.

The walk was tense; Ariel didn't want to say anything and Jim didn't know what to say. Amelia didn't talk unless she felt she had to, and she knew the value of silence on a mission such as theirs. Ben, on the other hand, couldn't stop talking until Amelia shut him up forcibly.

So, in that fashion, they arrived at the elaborate palace of the Sea Witch.

While it may be a palace in opposition of the wilderness around it, in actuality it was just a large house. It was two storeys high and had many windows, and was made – impossibly – out of stone. Where Ursula had found and quarried the stone so she may build her 'ornate' palace would always be a mystery.

"Thar you go," Ben said while they hid behind the tree line. "All of Flint's riches are said to be in there."

"What a lonely lifestyle," Ariel muttered. "Can you imagine it? All alone on an island, with a bunch of useless treasures and no one to share it with?"

"Sounds as if you pity her," Jim whispered back.

"I do. Now that I see what she has become, I can't help it."

Jim looked at the determined look on her face and nodded. "All right. Well, let's get this over with."

The three of the marched out of the tress; it was no use trying to hide. Ben cowered under the shade of the trees for a while longer before following at a slower pace.

They had hardly reached the front door when it slammed open. A large woman eclipsed the doorway, her hands on her hips. "Now what's this?" She said, her voice melodious but with a hidden malice. It made Ariel's skin crawl.

"That's Ursula," Ariel whispered, drawing her sword. "She looks the same."

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Deal with this trash." Ursula ordered, stalking back into the house. Two figures materialised out of the shadows and charged at them, white teeth gleaming in the darkness of their forms.

Jim and Ariel met them half-way while Amelia charged after the retreating Sea Witch.

"What are they?" Ariel cried out as she parried a lightning fast attack from the shadow man.

"They seem to be holograms, but with mass," grunted Jim as he blocked a downwards slash. "I don't know she did it, but she's a genius." He then noticed Amelia disappear into the house and cursed. "Amelia, she's mine!" He shouted after her.

Ariel also noticed the Captain sprint into the house. Going with the momentum of her parry, she gave the hologram a backslash with passed through it easily. Even though her sword was met with no resistance, the shadow man flickered in and out of existence for a few seconds- all the time she needed to dash past it and follow the Captain.

Jim cursed again as he saw Ariel also enter the house. The second shadow man converged on him, and he wondered at its programming. If it had not chased Ariel into the house, that must mean that there was a set boundary for it to operate. So if he could just get past it…but how? He had his hands full with dealing with them both, and no way of trying to dash past them without a distraction.

A stone whizzed passed his ear and went through one of the shadow men. Jim shot a glance over his shoulder to see Ben with a handful of stones in his hand, the other already cocked for another throw.

"Go!" he yelled as he threw the stone through the other shadow man. Both shadow men were flickering, but the one that was hit at first was already becoming solid again. Jim nodded and ran into the house, trusting Ben would be able to take care of himself.

The dim indoors blinded him for a few seconds as his eyes readjusted, but once they did, he gasped. The entire house was hollow and filled with heaps of gold. Before he could take it all in, however, he heard a scream. Thoughts of Ariel flooded through his mind and he dashed off in the direction where he heard the scream.

The heaps of gold made for e winding, twisting path, but that didn't deter Jim. As he spun around one of the larger piles, he came across a gaping hole in the floor. He teetered along the edge, arms windmilling, until he caught his balance. Chest heaving, he gazed over the hole to see Ariel in the clutches of the Sea Witch and Amelia knocked unconscious .

He cursed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, but he couldn't find a quick way across the rift. He didn't have time! Ursula had Ariel by the neck, lifting her high into the air. Ariel's feet were kicking, trying to strike the obese woman, but the Sea Witch just cackled. She then locked her soulless eyes with Jim.

"Ah, so the Prince has finally found it fit to join us!" She said maniacally. Sweeping her free hand to encompass the treasure, she continued, "Do you come for my booty? Or…" She squeezed Ariel's neck and the redhead choked. "did you come for a treasure of another kind?"

Jim balled his hands into fists. "Let her go, Ursula, and I may spare your life."

Ursula threw her head back and laughed. "Spare my life? How about you just take a step forward and I spare hers?"

Jim looked down the never-ending crack in the earth, his heart thudding. "You're lying," he shot back.

"Well, I guess we'll never know, now would we?" She replied, pointing a finger at him. "I do believe you've met my two babies?" She didn't finish her question when Jim felt something shove him into the abyss.

-x-

"JIMMMM!" Ariel cried out. As soon as the shadowmen pushed him into the crack, the Sea Witch had released her. She coughed as she dragged herself to her knees and crawled over to the edge…but she couldn't see anything but all enveloping darkness. Tears ran down her cheeks unbidden and her vision blurred.

"Well, that's that, I guess." Said Ursula, seeming to wipe her hands of the entire matter. She then grabbed Ariel by the hair and yanked, causing her to whimper in pain. "Now, what to do with you? I guess I can hold you ransom and take the throne from your precious daddy, but where's the fun in only ruling one small part of the world? No, no, I think I should set my sights wider. With you as my prisoner, I'm sure daddy will do anything to get you back, hmm? Like wage war with all nations for me? Ohh, I like that plan. I like it very much, indeed."

While Ursula was monologuing, Ariel espied the glint of a platinum-and-ebony hilt peeking through the nearest treasure pile. She stretched out her fingers, barely brushing it, until Ursula yanked her hair again. "Tut, tut, tut. None of that."

"Ursula!" Bellowed a loud voice from the other side of the rift. Ariel looked up and saw Silver, a patch over his eye and leaning heavily on a crutch. "What have you done?"

Ursula dropped Ariel and brought her hands to her mouth. "Flint…"

"Flint?" Ariel looked at Silver again, but she could only see the ship's cook, not the most feared pirate of the sea.

Silver tapped the floor of the cavernous room, and a platform stretched out from where he was standing to connect it to the side that the women were on. "I leave for a few years and I find you've been spreading lies about me being dead?"

Ursula immediately dropped to her knees. "But my lord, I had heard…"

"You had heard that my double died, you stupid wench!" He yelled, raising his hand to smite her. "You know that I don't allow anyone to know my real appearance!"

"My lord…" She grovelled at his feet and he kicked her side.

"You're useless. Now leave me." He turned his attention to Ariel, a smirk on his face. "Surprised to see me, dearie? Damn, I hate you Mer. But Ursula had a point in keeping you alive. The other one…well, I hated her from the beginning. I suppose there's not point in keeping her alive." Ariel gaped up at him. Even his way of speaking changed. Then the gravity of the situation hit her: she was now a hostage with no hope of escape. Jim was dead, Amelia was about to get killed and their ship would sail off without them in two hours' time.


	11. Chapter 11

When Jim had been pushed, the wind was knocked out of him so he didn't even get time for a valid scream. And by the time he caught his breath, he didn't want to scream and sound like a sissy to Ariel.

And still he fell.

He couldn't see anything around him but darkness, and heard nothing but the whoosh of air. He figured that the rift actually went to the centre of the earth, meaning he had a while to fall again. To avoid thinking of what met him when his descent did stop, he dug his hands in his pockets for something to entertain him. He couldn't see the ground, so it wouldn't matter if he were occupied with something else as he died, right?

His hand encountered something soft and squishy, and his mind blanked in disbelief. No way! The whole time he scoured the ship for the damn pink blob, and it was asleep in his pocket! Then an idea occurred to him; a trick he had taught Morph a few years ago.

He pulled Morph out of his pocket and rudely poked it. It murmured and shifted in his palm and Jim poked it again. An eye opened, then the other, and Morph yawned. It mumbled something again and closed its eyes, but Jim shook it. "Morph, Morph! Wake up! I have a game for you."

At the mention of 'game' the blob was wide-awake. It nodded its head enthusiastically, and Jim was filled with a sense of urgency. Now that he knew that there was a possibility he wouldn't die, he dreaded discovering the end of this chasm. What had seemed like a long fall now seemed as if it'd end at any second.

"All right! Remember that thing I always ride around at home?" The blob nodded. "Well, let's see if you can morph into it." Morph shook its head and Jim gave him a playful glare. "Well, I guess you're just not good enough…I should have brought one of your brothers or sisters." At that, Morph became indignant and immediately changed into a copy of Jim's hoverboard. Jim whooped as he felt the hoverboard stabilise under him, effectively stopping his fall. "All right, Morph! Now, let's go and save Ariel!"

-x-

As Silver moved to kill the unconscious Amelia, something snapped in Ariel. She saw red, and lunged for the man's legs. Not expecting the attack, he stumbled and put his weight onto his bad leg. With a yowl, he collapsed as his weight proved too much for his injury, and he fell to the floor.

He turned his head to see Ariel with her arms around his legs and glowered at her. He aimed a savage kick to her face, and Ariel turned her head at the last second. His boot scraped her forehead and cheek, but thankfully missed her eye and nose. She glared at him the best she could until she felt something tug at her legs.

Ursula dragged the Mer princess off of the pirate captain, a nasty snarl on her face. "No one touched Flint except me!" She announced, pulling Ariel to the edge of the pit. "Screw the ransom, I want you dead!" She shrieked as she attempted to throw Ariel into the void.

Ariel struggled and tried to kick Ursula off, but to no avail. She scrabbled at the treasure around her, and at Ursula's shriek, threw the gold coins at the Sea Witch's face. Her aunt covered her face from the barrage of the heavy coins, releasing Ariel, but as soon as Ariel scrambled to her feet, a blow threw her off them again.

Her vision was blurred but she could still make out the form of Silver – _no, he's Flint, _she reminded herself – lean over her. She managed to get herself onto her hands and knees and attempted to crawl away. Flint's booming laughter echoed around the chamber and Ariel felt a chill go down her spine. But she still made her way to Amelia's prone body and covered it with her own. If they wanted to kill the captain, they'd have to go through her first. Thankfully, her vision was clearing up and she could see the two converging on her. She brought herself to her feet and put her hands in a defensive fighting stance. She had no weapons and was tired and mentally defeated, but she would fight until she had nothing left. She would not be used against her father, nor would she just allow them to take her. Plus, she had to kill the Sea Witch.

The first attack came from Silver, which she easily dodged. She attempted to return the attack, but was deflected with a dismissive flick of his wrist. "I hate to spoil such wonderful goods," he drawled, "but this kitty has claws. And you know what I do with kitties with claws?" He waited for Ariel's answer but it was not forthcoming. "I cut off their paws." With that he drew his sword. Even though he was injured and relied heavily on his good leg, he had strength and weight on her, as well as Ursula to back him up.

Ariel's eyes flicked to the hilt she had espied earlier, and dove for it. With one hand she grasped the hilt and with the other she regulated her fall so she could roll harmlessly. She then stood in front of Silver in the 'en garde' position, some of her former confidence coming back to her. Silver just grinned. "It seems in out kitty's mad dash for her claws, she forgot about the cat she was protecting."

Dread filled Ariel's heart. To get the sword meant she had to jump past Silver for it, leaving no one between Amelia and Silver. She mentally cursed herself as Silver raised his sword for a killing blow. Everything seemed to slow, but Ariel still knew she couldn't reach Amelia in time.

A golden cup bounced off of Silver's head just as the sword began its downward arc. Startled, Silver turned his attention to Ariel, whose gaze was fixed on someone behind Ursula. Silver spun to see who had dared to strike him, only to gape at the hovering Jim Hawkins.

The boy gave him a reckless smile, bouncing another cup in his hand. "For a dead man, my aim isn't half bad."

"Jim!" Ariel had finally found her voice. "You're alive!"

"Your power of observation never fail to astound me." he said wryly as his hoverboard brought him to ground level. As he stepped off, the board lost its shape and became pink. It flew into Ariel's hands and nuzzled her face.

She giggled in delight. "Morph! You sneaky little thing! I was worried sick about you!" She chided it softly.

"And what about me?"

Ariel smiled brightly at Jim, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Nah, I was never worried about you."

She heard a gagging noise and looked at Ursula. "Flint, I don't know about you, but this scene sickens me."

Jim gave Silver a sharp glance. "Flint?"

The man cackled and brandished his sword. "At your service, your majesty. Imagine, the one man you were set out to find has been with you the whole time."

Jim's countenance darkened and he unsheathed his sword. "You will pay for all you have done," he said threateningly.

"You'd have to get through me," Ursula snapped, placing herself between Jim and Silver. "And my two darlings." The shadowmen reappeared and immediately began to attack Jim, forcing him to the edge of the chasm.

Ariel didn't have time to worry for him because at that moment Silver decided to press his advantage and attack her. She couldn't see how Jim fared and only had to trust in his abilities. Silver was a handful already even with his injuries. One would think that after losing an eye and needing a crutch to walk with would be major impediments, but not for the fearsome pirate Flint. He adjusted his fighting style accordingly and Ariel had a hard time keeping him off.

She cannot tell the number of times he almost lopped off her head or arm, or the amount of scratches she accumulated as the fight continued. But it wasn't as if Flint was infallible. She too had scored some hits on him, and he was beginning to breathe heavily. Ariel felt her strength flagging but she knew she had to outlast him, at least.

Just as she saw an opening, a horrid screech rent the air. Both she and Silver had to cover their ears, and Ariel turned her head to look at the source of the horrendous noise.

Ursula was the source of the noise, and for good reason. Amelia had buried her dagger hilt-deep into Ursula's back, where the woman's kidney would be. Ariel knew that Ursula would die a long and painful death if someone didn't finish her off soon, which the captain did without pause. Ursula teetered forward, blood staining her front and back, until she finally lost her balance at the edge of the void. No scream issued from her lips, which was probably the most terrifying thing.

With her death, the shadowmen also disappeared. Jim stared disbelieving at the place where the two holograms had stood for a moment before looking at Flint. He, Amelia and Ariel began to circle around him, and his shoulders drooped. His sword clattered to the floor as he dropped to his knees. "I surrender," he said, his voice hollow. He then laughed humourlessly. "I had only wanted to roam the seas freely, but I guess everything has to end, huh?"

Jim nodded his head gravely. "I am sorry for this."

"No, but you will be." With that, Flint picked up the sword he had dropped and lunged at the prince. Quick as a flash, Amelia loosed the dagger in her hand. It flew straight and true, and Silver fell forward, his eyes glazed in death.

Ariel was shocked at how quickly things had gone. It couldn't have been that easy, could it? She locked her gaze with Jim's and saw the same disbelief etched onto his face. Then a wide smile spread, and Ariel found herself laughing with him. She ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around chatnting, "We did it! We actually did it!"

Then they felt the ground rumble under their feet, and Jim placed Ariel onto the floor. "What was that?" She exclaimed, as another tremor passed through the house. Pieces of the ceiling flaked to the floor.

"Shit!" It was the first time either teenager heard their Captain curse, and they stared at her in surprise. "It's rigged to collapse! It'll fall on our heads at any moment! Get out!"

Ariel and Jim did not even pause. They dashed off after the Captain, the house shaking more violently every time. Chunks of the ceiling continued to fall, creating piles of gold to scatter in every direction as they land. Ariel could not tell how many time she was hit by a stray gold piece, but she was just grateful that it wasn't the ceiling hitting her.

She had barely propelled herself through the doorway when she heard a great groan, and the house collapse behind her. Ariel covered her head from flying debris, praying to whatever deities there were that Amelia and Jim had made it safe.

Seems as if they heard her, because when she looked up, they were getting up from the ground and dusting themselves off. Ariel felt herself slump, her head falling to the ground, and relieved giggles burst from her mouth. They killed the Sea Witch, Silver…Flint…whoever, and still managed to get out alive. The feeling of just being _alive _overwhelmed her and she shuddered with the emotions coursing through her.

Morph flew at her face and she laughed even harder as it snuggled her face. "Morph! You wonderful, wonderful thing!" She exclaimed, lifting the pink blob in the air while she lay on her back.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jim bending over her. He had a grin on his face, but there was urgency in his eyes. "The ship, remember? They'll be leaving soon."

Ariel shot up, having totally forgotten about the ship that was bound to leave. Amelia was already trekking towards the forest, a wide-eyed Ben slowly following her.

Jim held out his hand and Ariel took it, smiling.

-x-

Captain Amelia proudly led the first official search for land after revealing the spit of land Flint had called home. Her fiancée, Dr. Dilbert, wasn't too happy about it as the continuous expeditions kept them from getting married, but he finally gave in to her demands and just joined her crew. After that, the Captain has given birth to triplets on the same voyage she found more land.

Jim, having been successful on his mission, was crowned King. However, his court always had trouble finding him; the King liked to sneak off on sea missions and visits to the Mer. Under his rule the Mer and the humans began to merge again, allowing the Mer to feel the sun on their faces and giving the humans a chance to experience life under the sea. In generations to come both Mer and humans would live equally in Atlantis and Montressor, without discrimination, thanks to the actions of King James.

…Well, it wasn't only his actions. His marriage to the Princess of the Mer not only broke many young women's hearts but shocked many people. But the spunky and lively redhead quickly won the hearts of the court, and eventually the humans accepted her as one of their own.

Their son, Eric, grew up to be a shining example of his father. Like his father, he was sent in search of Flint's treasure, but a treasure of another kind…the legendary transport. Ben had always raved about its power to the young prince and set his imagination on fire. Crazy Uncle Ben, as the boy liked to call him, continuously spoke of stories where Flint would use the transport to make his ships vanish in a flash of green light, only to appear at the island seconds later. It was something the little prince could not ignore, so on his eighteenth birthday he set off in search of it.

Alas, that is a story for another time…

_Fin_

* * *

So didja like it? I liked writing it! I hope the ending wasn't too cliche, or anything. And before you ask, no, I am not continuing with Prince Eric's story. But you can ;) Just send me the story, so I may keep up with it!

So I got this crazy idea, and I'm wondering if you wanna help. I wanna do some research on teenagers today and the image they have of themselves. It's mostly for personal use, and all you'd have to do is probably fill out a survey. It'll probably be called "Growing up in a society that hates itself" and delve into teen self-consciousness, the need to look good, and so on. Some questions I may ask include: "do you look in a mirror and feel satisfied with what you see? Do you push yourself to do crazy diets and exercise so you may have an 'ideal' body?" and such. If you're interested, email me at britsmc13(at). You have to be between the ages of 14-20, and can be either male or female, I don't care.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
